Princess From Hell
by Daughter of Mania
Summary: Edward leaves Bella for a vampire, another vampire comes along and promises to help her, will she trust him? DISCLAIMER; I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!
1. Chapter 1 Leave

World's Most Dangerous Princess

Chapter 1; Trust Me

**BPOV**

Edward and I have been together for almost two years now and things have started to get pretty serious, but about a week ago Edward seemed a little distant, I thought he would just get over it but he hasn't, we barley even talk now, I tried asking Alice about it but she would just shrug and say 'I don't know' and I knew that was a whole load of BULLSHIT! Alice practically knew everything but she wouldn't talk to me ask much now, no, check that, the WHOLE FAMILY wouldn't talk to me, even Emmett! And he was the most talkative, happy, laid back person I knew. Something was seriously up. I was driving home from work when I saw Edward's silver Volvo in Charlie's driveway, _oh, this is bad, this is REALLY bad Bella, _I told myself. I got out of my truck and Edward got out from his car

'hi" I said not even bothering to look at him

"Bella, lets go for a walk" he said _this is definitely not good_ I told myself again

"okay" I said and he walked into the woods, I followed silently behind him tripping a couple of times, he didn't even look back when I tripped or asked if I was alright, he stopped in the deep woods and leaned against a tree, I stood a couple of meters away from him leaning against a tree also, I could tell this was going to be very bad, very, very bad,

"Bella, you were the most important part of my life" he started and I didn't miss when her said 'were', so what was he trying to say, he didn't love me?

"Y-you don't love me anymore?" I stammered and he looked me emotionlessly in the eye

"I'm sorry, Bella, I cant pretend to be human anymore! Because you and I both know that I'm not, so that's why I met Arielle" he said still showing no emotion, is he for real?! Arielle, oh my God, he is leaving me for a mermaid,

"so your leaving me for a mermaid?" I said folding my arms, finally he showed some emotion but not the one I was looking for,

"Arielle is not a mermaid! She is a beautiful vampire, my kind? And I don't have to be careful with her, like I had to be with you, she's perfect in everyway but you, I cant even believe what I was thinking, I fell for a human? A stupid, plain, clumsy human, I was desperate, but I didn't think I was that desperate to fell for a human! But I met Arielle and were getting married in two weeks, I would invite you to the wedding but, I would probably end up killing you anyway" he shrugged, I collapsed, a stupid human? That hurt, I looked up at him to see him laughing

"aww, the poor human, cant even take one blow, goodbye Bella" he chuckled and he was gone. My reason for being, gone. Life was officially over. _aww, the poor human, cant even take one blow _his voice repeated in my head, poor human? I got up from the ground and I screamed, how dare he! POOR HUMAN?! I'll kill him, I'll kill him and laugh while be burns, I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL THEM ALL! I started to shake from my anger and I let out another scream

"ooh, we feisty aren't we?" a voice said coming from behind me, I whirled in amazement and there stood a gorgeous tall vampire, he had gorgeous blonde hair and crimson eyes, I knew I should be afraid but for some reason I wasn't and I could feel that I could trust this vampire, he noticed I as staring and he laughed, I looked away

"I saw what happened and I'm sorry, whoever that boy was, he is crazy, you are beautiful and yes you are a human but you are definitely not plain or stupid" he said with a smile, I smiled at him but I suddenly felt like my chest was ripping open, like a hole was forming, I clutched my chest and fell to the floor again

"I could make that pain go away, if you want to come with me" he said offering his hand, I looked up to see him still smiling, I managed to make my free hand move and I took his hand in mine, he pulled up and I managed to get my legs to work as well, I stood up but I was wobbly, I lost my balance and fell on his shoulder, he caught me by the waist and I was sure that having a stranger hold you by the waist should feel really uncomfortable but like I said, I had a feeling I could trust him so I didn't care, he suddenly scooped me up and was flying through the forest, I was feeling very tired by now so I started closing my eyes

"sleep now, it's ok" he said soothingly and after that I was out like a light.

I woke up in a bed with a sheet draped over me, I stretched and sat up, I saw that the vampire that carried me to this place was sitting across the room smiling at me

"where am I?" I asked looking around the unfamiliar room

"your in the Volturi castle" he said and I immediately looked at him

"what?" I asked wide eyed, that name sounded so familiar…….

"I said your in the Volturi castle" he repeated chuckling, Volturi…

"Demetri? Is she awake?" a voice said coming from the door

"yes Aro, she's awake" Demetri said, Aro…….VOLTURI! VOLTERRA! ITALY! EUROPE! Oh God…..

"ah, Bella, so good to see you again!" Aro said coming into the room, I looked at him and saw him standing beside my bed smiling at me

"Aro" I nodded, and he laughed

"so you haven't forgotten me?" he said laughing and of course I had to laugh at that

"nope, I am human but I don't forget thing too easily" I laughed, and he suddenly looked very serious

"Demetri has told me what Edward has done to you, I'm so sorry Bella" Aro said and that reminded me, I wanted to do something

"so you have heard….. Uh Aro? I know this is very awkward but Edward has hurt me really badly and I have no where to go so I was thinking about…joining your guard" I said shyly, I looked at him waiting for an answer, he only laughed,

"of course Bella! You may join the guard, I was hoping you would like to!" he said still laughing, Demetri started to laugh too, I looked at both of them raising my eyebrows

"hoping?" I asked smiling

"yes! I have a feeling that you will have a very powerful gift and there is only one way to find out" he said and I beamed

"she sure loves to smile" Demetri said and I turned to him and beamed even wider, he laughed and winked at me, my heart went double time and im sure they heard that, I blushed and looked down trying to hide my smile

"so uh, when am I you know, getting changed?" I asked a bit embarrassed

"well how's today in the afternoon?" Aro asked

"perfect" I smiled smugly.

**Hey Guys! Ok so Bella's getting changed into a vamp! YAY! But what is she going to do then? Really, I have no clue. BUT! I'll think of something! Oh and I'm going to need help on Bella power…. **

**Alrighty I'll update very soon!**

**X0x0x0 BB**


	2. Chapter 2 Awake

Chapter 2; Awake

**BPOV**

Time went sluggishly. I had discussed everything with Aro, he had explained what will happen after my transformation and after that we just talked about what Edward had done to me, after that Marcus had came in and told Aro that there were visitors to see him so he had to leave, Demetri was also called to be at the meeting so I was left alone. I had tried to go to sleep again but I couldn't, so I got up and explored the castle which would soon be my new home, I had just finished going around and I was exhausted so I tried to fall asleep again, it still didn't work so I don't know why but I felt like I wanted to stand on my head, I got up off the bed and I did a handstand against the door, which wasn't the brightest idea

"Miss Bella?" Demetri said opening the door, I fell to the floor and landed on my side

"oh!" I said when I landed, my head was weirdly folding into my neck and I landed on my arm, when he heard the crash he opened the door fully which caused me to go sliding into the wall and to get the door to slam into my face

"ow!" I said and he brought the door out of my face and he rushed to my side

"Bella! What were you doing behind the door" the asked and he scooped me up and put me gently on the bed, he sat next to me

"I was standing on my head to pass time" I said and my neck was seriously hurting, he laughed and me and I stared incredulously at him

"so that's what human so to pass time!" he said while still laughing and I laughed along with him

"so, why did you come here?" I asked and he suddenly remembered something

"oh! Yes that's right Aro told me to take you to the throne room to be changed" he said and he stood up waiting for me but I really needed to ask something

"uh, Demetri, who is changing me?" I asked and he ducked his head embarrassed

"uh well, I am" he said looking away

"oh" was all I could say, _YES! DEMETRI IS CHANGING YOU!!!!!_ A voice said in my head and I bit my lip to hide my smile

"i-is that ok?" he asked looking at me, his eyes were so hot…………………….

"uh Bella?" he said waving a hand in my face, I came back to my senses

"sorry what?" I asked embarrassed

"is it ok that I change you?" he asked looking away again

"oh course Demetri" I said almost seductively and he turned back to me, I stretched up to him, I wanted so badly to feel his lips on mine, he leaned down and finally our lip met and he was kissing me, I stretched up even more and I grabbed fistfuls of his hair pulling him closer to me, he licked my lower lip asking entrance, I quickly obliged, we stayed like this for a while and we forgot what we were supposed to be doing until we were rudely interrupted

"Demetri, Aro- WHOA TOO MUCH INFO!" Felix shouted and we quickly pulled away and Demetri stood up while I just sat on the bed

"sorry what did Aro want Felix?" he said casually as if nothing happened while I blushed furiously on the bed

"well Aro wanted you two to hurry it up so that Bella can be changed quicker" Felix said and Demetri turned to me and smiled

"ready?"

"as I'll ever be" I said nervously with a laugh, Demetri scooped me up and carried me into the throne room with everyone there, I suddenly felt very self conscious, Demetri laid me down on a very soft bed

"Bella, are you sure you want this?" Aro asked me, and to be honest, I didn't know but I gave the automatic answer

"sure" I nodded

"alright, Demetri" Aro said and Demetri looked me in the eye and kissed my neck softly before his razor sharp teeth pierced my skin, I already started to feel the burn but I remembered what Carlisle had said 'screaming doesn't do anything' so I stayed quiet and I lay there burning and trying to visualize what I would look like as a vampire, but all I could imagine was me with pale white skin, I couldn't see myself as being pretty at all, suddenly the burn got hotter and I let a small squeal out even though I was screaming my lungs out inside,

"Bella? It ok, it will be over soon" I heard Demetri's comforting voice near me so I focused on it.

**3 days later**

The fires temperature increased every single second so I knew that it would be completely out soon, the fire started to completely extinguish slowly until it was completely out almost everywhere, the only thing that was burning now was my heart and that still increased in temperature, suddenly it hot hotter and hotter, now much to hot my heart beat quickened until I was almost one single note then it stopped all together. I cautiously opened my eyes and everything was so bright it almost hurt, I turned my head to see everyone next to me, I sat up and I smiled at them, Aro was they first to talk

"how are you Bella?" he said coming forward with Renata flanking him

"uh, really? I don't know" I said hopping of the bed, everyone gasped and took a step back

"what?" I asked

"B-Bella y-your eyes" Demetri stuttered and he came up to me and studied my eyes closely, I was fighting the urge to press my lip to his

"Jane, go get a mirror" Demetri said not looking away from me, Jane ran out of the throne room and came back not seconds later with a small oval mirror, she handed it to me smiling and then took her place next to her brother, I looked down into the mirror and I gasped, my eyes were…SILVER?! They were a metallic silver and they were like liquid, swirling around in one direction, suddenly they changed from silver to a bright topaz, I looked up and everyone gasped once again

"a-are your eyes changing colour?" Jane asked and I looked at her

"yeah, I guess" and I shrugged, I suddenly felt like I was missing something, something important but I couldn't put a finger on it

"Bella aren't you thirsty?" Felix asked, THAT'S IT! Why wasn't I thirsty? That's not normal,

"u-uh, no, Aro why aren't I thirsty?" I said getting worried the Aro suddenly went wide eyed

"Bella what is your feelings now?" Aro asked me suddenly

"uh, worried why?" I said and he started to think really hard , I was getting really angry now, WHY ISN'T HE ANSWERING ME?!

"ARO-!" I started but he cut me off

"Bella, I figured it out!" FINALLY!

"ok why am I not thirsty?"

"no Bella, your eyes"

"oh, ok" well I was interested to hear why my eyes freakishly change color too,

"Bella, your eyes change color due to your feelings, Im guessing Topaz is happy, Silver is neutral, Dark Blur is worried and Fire Red is anger" Aro said studying my eye color, I looked in the mirror now and it turned silver again, huh, ok I could make this work

"alright now will someone please tell me why I'm not thirsty?" I said, I sounded like a broken record

"oh! Right Heidi, go get her some blood" Aro said and Heidi was back in a flash with a cup of blood in her hand, she handed it to me and she watched me drink it, I scrunched up my nose at first but I drank it anyway, the burn in my throat eased and now it was like a dull fire

"now how do you feel Bella?" Aro asked smiling

"better but the blood will take some time to get used to" I said scrunching my nose up, everyone laughed at that.

**50 years later**

"YES! I WIN!" I screamed at I started jumping around while Felix sat on the couch grumbling something I didn't really care about, I had beaten him three times at Virtua Tennis on the Nintendo WII and every time it was 'that was out!' or ' IT'S BROKEN!' he could never accept the fact that I was just better than him

''Maria, that was out! Which means I won!" Felix screamed over me, I stopped and rolled my eyes, I had asked everyone in the castle to call me by my middle name instead of Bella because; One, I was getting tired of it and Two, that's what _they_ called me, they had all agreed but instead of Marie they all called me Maria

"Felix, you don't need to be a sore loser" I said and I put down my controller

"I'm tired of your whining, I'm going to go see what Heidi's doing" and I turned and ran out of the games room and out into the back yard to see Heidi and Jane in the pool racing each other, after about 6 more laps Jane got out of the pool and Heidi got out about 5 seconds later

"Well done Shorty, hey Maria" Heidi greeted me, I smiled at her, she had on a black two piece bikini with a gold ring in the middle of the bra

"Hey Maria" Jane said shaking out her hair and I smiled at her too, she had on a black and white stripes bikini with a black bow on the left side of the undies

"hey wanna race?" Heidi said I beamed

"hell yeah!" and I ran in to change into my swimsuit, I had a white crisscross monokini with light brown flora patterns on it, I grabbed my thin deep blue sarong and I ran back to the pool, Heidi was waiting for me already, Demetri, Felix and Jane were on the beach chairs just sitting there but when I came back out Jane stood up to start the race, Heidi had the first lane and I took the third since sometime it was difficult to tell who won if we were next to each other

"alright, ten laps, no cheating, Ready? GO?!" Jane shouted and we both dived in at exactly the same moment and we were off, it was my final lap so I pushed harder and before I reached the end I put a foot on the bottom of the pool and I sprung up, I landed on my feet and I spun around

"so I guess I won Jane right?" I asked but Jane was on the beach chairs again

"actually I won" Heidi said and I spun around to her

"dude, I came way before you, I didn't even see you because you were so far behind"

"or maybe you couldn't see me because I had already finished"

"Heidi I beat you on every turn and I couldn't even see you next to me" we went on fighting for about five or minutes before we decided to call Jane into this,

"JANE!" we both yelled simultaneously and she literally jumped off the chair

"what?" she whined and she put her hands on her hips

"who won?" we both said again and Jane looked confused

"what?" she said and we both rolled our eyes

"I know! We'll get Marcus to come out and referee" I said and we both ran into the castle and into the throne room to get Marcus

"daddy, were going to need Marcus for a second" I said to Aro, he had adopted me as his daughter, Aro, Caius and Marcus all looked at me and Caius' eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets

"uh, Maria dear, I don't think now would be the best time" Aro said nervously smiling

"what, why? I said and I cocked my head to the side, Aro gestured over the the middle of the room and everyone's head turned. Holy. Shit.

"uh, COMING FELIX!" Heidi yelled and ran out as fast as she could, coward. I was still staring at the middle of the room and I could feel my eyes change color, and I was guessing that they were red, a burning red, in the middle of the room there were eight pairs of gold eyes staring at me, I couldn't believe it, daddy had invited, _them_.

**OOHHHHHHHH! IT'S THEM! BELLA'S NOT VERY HAPPY…. Anyway I know I skipped a lot and yes Bella and Demetri are together, they have been married since that first year of Bella becoming a vampire and Heidi and Felix are also married, ok so what's going to happen next? I'll update very soon!**

**X0x0x0 BB**


	3. Chapter 3 Plan

Chapter; 3 Plan

**Hi guys, I'll try to get up chapter as fast as I can because it's my school break YAY! Oh and thank you to all the people that reviewed especially; ****nluvwithemmettcullen****, ****loony-mary, ****Alithea Volturi** **and Holy Cross Baby** **I'll put in your ideas and add a few more in :D! oh and B.T.W I knew that Maria isn't Bella's middle name, I just changed it because I like Maria better :)**

_I couldn't believe it, daddy had invited, them._

I stood there, frozen, no one knew what to say, I was standing in front of the Cullen's in a swimsuit that barley covered my butt! Shit.

"oh, sorry I'll get him later" I started to walk out but Aro stopped me

"uh Maria, would you come back later, I was just about to send for someone to get you anyway" my father said and I turned to him and smiled

"of course daddy" I said in a sweet voice and I ran to my room to change. I ended up in a black strapless dress which was layered at the bottom and in glossy red high heels, I had left my hair down and I put on a little lip gloss, I had a plan and I would put it into action as soon as I walk through those doors, I finished my make up and I was walking back to the throne room, I took an unnecessary deep breath and I walk through the doors again, like before they all turned to me, I looked at the Cullens and smiled, they all looked at me with shock, I prayed that they didn't recognize me or my plan would be ruined! But I doubted they could, they didn't love me, so they probably didn't miss me, I sat next to my father and he stood up

"my dear friends, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, the Princess of our kind, Isabella Maria Volturi" he gestured to me and I smiled at them, I saw that there was a new vampire with them and I focused on her, she was tall, she had long straight caramel colored hair that went down all the way to her waist, she was wearing a red plaid mini skirt with a black corset, is Edward serious? _That's _the best he could get?! Oh my God.

**The Cullen's POV**

"my dear friends, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, the Princess of our kind, Isabella Maria Volturi" Aro said and he gestured to a beautiful vampire who sat next to Aro and she smiled

Emmett;_ BELLA!!!!!!!!!_

Jasper; _Oh. My. God_

Alice; _Bella? Oh My God Bella!!!!!!!!!!_

Rosalie; _I cant believe it…….she's actually pretty _

Arielle; _eww, oh God she is so ugly! No one is as pretty as me!_

Edward; _Bella……….BELLA!!! I will do whatever it take to get her back! _

Esme; _My Daughter…..She's alive……. _

Carlisle; _Bella is a Volturi?! But… my daughter… she is so beautiful……._

"we had found Maria lost, alone and broken in a forest but I knew she was destined for great things so I took her as my own and she has happily found her mate as well and we all love her dearly" Aro said with pride for his daughter, he suddenly turned to her and told her the we would be staying with them, something flickered in Bella's eye but she nodded, Aro turned back to us again

Edward; _MATE! Bella has a mate? I don't care, I will get her back_

"Maria will show your rooms to you" Aro said and dismissed us, Bella waited at the door for us

"BELLA!!" Alice screamed and she ran at Bella full speed but when she was about to hug her nothing was there, she turned back towards her family and they all shrugged, they walked out the doors at see Bella waiting for them on a stair case, she turned and ran up the stairs, they all followed, she had come to a stop in a long corridor

"alright these are your rooms, pick whatever" she said and she ran back down the staircase, they all watched her leave, they just stood there shocked but Edward was planning on how to get Bella back

Edward; _I will get her back_

**BPOV**

I ran down the staircase leaving them there, I suddenly had another plan, I smiled evilly, got out my phone and called Demetri

"hello?"

"Demetri, it's Maria, call everyone and tell them to meet me in the games room" I said quickly into the phone and snapped it shut.

By the time I got to the games room Heidi, Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec was waiting for me, I sat next to Demetri and Alec

"what's up Maria?" Jane said and I only whispered so no one would hear

"well as you all know I just had a meeting with the Cullen's and you know how Edward left me right? Well I stole all of their powers and they want to get me back into their family so I need all of your help to make sure that they never get the chance to talk to me" I whispered putting one elbow on my thigh

"but…why?" he asked and everyone groaned, I put my face in my hands but I looked up again

"do you want me to go back with them Felix?" he perked up

"NO!" he shouted and he leaped at me and hugged me tightly

"PLEASE PLEASE-" he started but then Emmett and Rosalie came through the door, we all turned to them and they froze, they stared at me and Felix, eyes wide

"uh, our bad" Emmett said smiling and they both backed out the door and closed it

_So Bella's mate if Felix….hmmm_ I heard Emmett and I knew he was pressed to the door listening to our conversation

"anyway…PLEASE PLEEEEEEEASE!!!! DON'T PLEASE!" Felix begged, he was still hugging me, it was starting to get awkward

"Felix?" I asked looking down at him, he looked at me like he was a two year old begging for chocolate

"yes Maria?" he said smiling

"release!" I said and he immediately got off and he yanked his hands behind his back

"sorry" he said sounding like a little goofy kid and smiling like one too

**Hey guys! Ok so I'll add in the suggestions in some chapter soon, I promise! Alright, I'll update soon!**

**X0x0x0 BB**


	4. Chapter 4 The Race

Chapter 4; The Race

"I'm going to see if Marcus is available so that Heidi and I can race again, Heidi?" I asked looking at her, she smiled

"bring it princess!" she said and we both walked to the door and yanked it open to see Emmett still standing there

"hi" he said and he moved to the side to let us through, I walked back into the library to find Marcus, this is where he mostly spends his time, I walked in to see Esme and Carlisle sitting on the sofa together, I completely ignored them but I could feel their stares on my back, what was I? A monkey?!

I walked through to where he usually sits, I found him reading a thick novel but when he saw me he put the book down

"ok I'm coming" he said obviously knowing why I wanted him, I smiled and kissed my uncle on the cheek

"thank you" I said and I ran to my room to get changed, I wore a bikini this time, it was blue and white striped with red strings holding up everything, I had left my sarong outside so I didn't bother bringing another one, I tied up my hair in a high ponytail and removed my shoes and I walked out of my room barefooted, on my way to the pool I bumped into Alice and Jasper, Jasper's eyes were about to explode out of their sockets while Alice smiled at me, I looked away and started to walk faster, I walked out to the pool, almost everyone was there, of course there was Demetri, Felix, Marcus, Jane, Alec and Heidi waiting for me, Emmett and Rosalie were lounging by the pool as well and I saw Edward and Arielle come though the door as well, Edward looked at me and his eyes almost exploded like Jasper's

_Woah, she looks really hot….._ I heard Edward think, I rolled my eyes and made my way to Demetri

"hey babe, you look good" Demetri said kissing me, _HA! TAKE THAT EDWARD! WHO'S POOR AND PLAIN NOW?!_ I though smugly to myself

"eww! Can you two save that for later?!" I heard Heidi screech I pulled away and I heard Demetri growl, I laughed

"later" I said and I spun around and walked to the pool, Marcus came up to the edge

"Alright, ten laps, no cheating, Ready? G-" Marcus started but he was rudely interrupted

"wait!" I heard Arielle screech, she walked up next to me, she was wearing an ugly bright orange bikini that barley covered her breasts, ha I would so laugh if it came off when she dived

"can I join in the race?" she asked putting her hands on her hips

_I'll show that bitch a lesson!_ I heard her say in her head, I turned to Heidi, she smirked and shrugged, I turned back to her

"sure" I shrugged and she to the lane one from me, hey, she was named after a mermaid, maybe she's fast?

"Alright, ten laps, no cheating, any other interruptions? No, ok READY? GO!" and we all dove in at the same time, well Heidi and I did, Arielle missed the signal and she dove in two seconds after us, I could tell she was trying her hardest but she still couldn't catch up to us, Heidi and I turned at exactly the same time while Arielle was still half way on her first lap, Heidi and I were on our final lap and Arielle was still on her eighth! Ok so her name doesn't suit her, I pushed off the pool floor again and Heidi was right behind me, we both landed on the tiles at almost the exact same time, we both turned to Marcus and he was smiling at me

"Maria won by a millisecond!" he said and I screamed and danced around, Demetri picked me up and I thought he was going to kiss me but I was wrong, he picked me up and threw me into the pool! He dove in after me and kissed me, everyone started to jump into the pool but I heard the most annoying screech coming from the top of the pool

"SO DID I WIN?!" Arielle said and she looked around but no one was there

"uh, no you lost" I said and she looked down and glared at me

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU TWO DID A FALSE START!" she screeched at me and stalked off back into the house.

We all spent the afternoon in the pool, I would play chicken with Heidi and Jane, I would always win of course but Caius came looking for me

"Maria, Demetri, Felix, Aro wants to see you" Caius said and he turned away back into the house, I looked at both of them and they were staring at me, what did we do now?! We all rolled our eyes and got out of the pool

"oooooo, you got in trouble" Heidi and Jane chorused, I lifted my hand to the water and made it to come crashing down like waves on Heidi and Jane

"OK OK WE'RE SORRY!" Jane screeched and I made the waves stop, I turned to grab my sarong and ran back to the throne room with Aro waiting for us,

"Maria, Felix, Demetri I need you three to go to Russia, apparently there has been over 100 murders that have been happening over there and you all know what it's from" Aro said

"YES! LET KICK SOME NEWBORN ASS!" Felix shouted and he high fived me and Demetri

"BUT" Aro said as we we're about to walk through the door, we all turned slowly, with Aro a 'but' is always a bad thing

"Demetri, you'll be going to a different part of Russia to track down the creator then destroy the creator" he said, I growled, Aro knows that I don't like being away from Demetri!

"is that it?' I sighed putting my hands on my hips, Aro suddenly looked scared

"uh, y-your taking one of the Cullen's with you" he said and he shrunk away from me, he expected me to scream and shout and try to destroy the throne room again no doubt but I just smiled

"no problem" I said evilly and I turned to stalk out of the door

"oh and by the way, if Edward doesn't come back, IT WASN'T ME!' I said walking out the doors, the boys bursted into laughter

"that was so funny! Oh and by the way…YOURTELLINGEDWARD SEEYA!"Felix said running up to his room, I growled

"BASTARD!" I shouted and Demetri laughed even harder, he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek

"I Love You" he said and I turned so I could actually kiss him, we stayed in the hallway for a while and pretty much forgot what we were supposed to be doing until Felix came back down again

"OH SWEET MERCY! MY EYES!!!!!" he screamed and I just gave him the finger and continued on kissing Demetri

"Felix what's- AHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard Edward scream, I pulled away from Demetri and he growled, I laughed at him

"oh Eddie, your coming with us to Russia" I said quickly and I ran up the stairs to mine and Demetri's room, we had packed everything we needed and there was still 7 hours till our flight, and I was bored shitless

"eh, IM BORED!" I said and I flopped down on the bed, suddenly Demetri crawled on top of me

"well, we cant have that, can we?" he said smiling evilly and I knew what he was on about.

**EPOV**

I was in the library still thinking of a plan to get Bella back when suddenly I heard Felix scream

"OH SWEET MERCY! MY EYES!!!!!" I got up off the chair and ran down to see what Felix was screaming about

"Felix what's- AHHHHHHHHHH!" I said my eyes about to pop out of their sockets, Bella was standing in the hallway kissing Demetri! Bella pulled away from Demetri and looked at me

"oh Eddie, your coming with us to Russia" she said quickly and ran up the stairs with Demetri right behind her, I stood there shocked, did she actually just say that? I ran upstairs to my room and outside the door I saw something that disturbed me even more that Bella kissing Demetri

"ARIELLE!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" I shouted at her, she looked at me like she hadn't done anything wrong

"what? It's not like we were making out" she shrugged, she was standing outside our room, flirting with Alec-he looked very uncomfortable by the way- I growled at her but she ignored me

_Help me!_ Alec squeaked in his mind, I truly felt sorry for him, I shot him an apologetic look and I rushed into our room to pack, not long after she came into the room and saw me packing

"AW EDDIE! WHY ARE YOU PACKING?! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" she literally begged, she was standing on the opposite side of the bed from me, I glared at her

"Im not leaving you Arielle, Aro has told me to go with some of the guard to stop crazy new borns in Russia" I growled not caring about Arielle anymore, apparently she thinks it's ok to flirt with other people when she is in a relationship

"oh ok Eddie, then I will come too" she said proudly, I stopped folding the shirt I was about to put into the suitcase, this is what I really hated about Arielle, she invites herself when no body wants her around!

"I don't know Arielle, ask Bella" I suppressed a growl, it took all of my self control not to yell at her right now

"Bella? _THAT PRINCESS! SO SHE'S COMING IS SHE?! WELL I'LL SEE ABOUT TH-" _she yelled at me and that's when I exploded

"SHUT UP ARIELLE!" I yelled back at her, she flinched away from me, she did that stupid pouty face of hers, we argued for about two hours non stop until she finally back down

"i-i-I'm sorry" she said looking down, oh God, why did I leave Bella for _THIS?!_ Bella was by far prettier, nicer and definitely less bitchy than Arielle, what had I done? I slammed the suitcase shut and she flinched again

" the plane leaves in an hour" I hissed and I grabbed the suitcase and I slammed the door shut, I raced down the stairs to find Felix waiting at the bottom of the stairs, when he heard me coming down he turned around

"hey have you seen Maria and Demetri?" he asked me, who's Maria?

"who?" I asked

"Bella and Demetri" he said, oh,

"uh no" I said wondering where they were, I looked around and I wouldn't see them but it wasn't long before we knew where they were

"DEMETRI!!!!!!!!" Bella screamed and Felix and I looked at each other wearily

"I am _not_ going up there" he said and he shivered at the thought

"Jesus when those two get started you cant stop them" Felix grumbled but it wasn't long before his patience got the better of him, he stalked up the staircase growling then I suddenly heard a _BANG!_ And it couldn't of been Felix because he was half way up the stairs, I looked at him and he shivered gain but stomped up the stairs

_BANG! BANG! BANG! "_MARIA! DEMETRI! GET BOTH OF YOUR ASSES OUT HERE! THE PLANE IS LEAVING IN, OH SHIT, YOU TWO BETTER GET YOU FUCKING ASSES OUT HERE NOW! WE ONLY HAVE THIRTY MINUTES!" I heard Felix from upstairs, he kind of reminded me of Emmett, I heard a door open

"Jeeze Maria, we're going to Russia not bloody Australia!" I heard Felix upstairs

"Shut up Felix" I heard Bella hiss, they were all coming down the stairs now, I looked at Bella, she had on a royal blue dress, it had a u shape and it flowed freely, she also had on gold high heels with three horizontal straps at the bottom and three at her ankles and one long vertical strap connecting the straps together, she also had on a gold necklace with a butterfly pendant, she was absolutely beautiful. **( sorry if I confused anyone describing Bella's outfit, there is a link to the actual outfit on my profile)**


	5. Chapter 5 Thirty

Chapter 5; Thirty

**Hey guys, I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was dragged to the city kicking and screaming, and on the way back the was a crash between a motorcycle and pick up not 20 meters away from me, it actually happened in front of my eyes! I have been a little paranoid and traumatized after that so sorry of this chapter is really crap.**

**BPOV**

We made it to the airport with seconds to spare but eventually we got on our private jet and I got one of the middle seats, I sat next the Demetri and Felix leaving Edward to sit by himself, I snickered at that a fair bit

"what's funny?" Felix asked not looking away from the game he was playing on the PSP I leaned over and whispered in his ear even though I knew everyone would hear

"poor Eddie's a loner" I said and Felix finally looked up and looked at Edward who was across the other side of the plane, he bursted out into laughter causing Edward to jump, he looked at Felix questionably which only made him laugh harder

_What the hell? _Edward said in his mind, Oh My God, he was the most unobservant vampire I have ever met!

"Eddie! Come, sit with us" Felix said patting the chair next to him, _WHAT?!_

"uh o-okay" Edward said standing up and grabbing his stuff from the other seat, I turned to Felix 'WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!' I mouthed at him, he looked t me confused 'what? I thought you wanted him to sit with us!' he mouthed right back

"UGH NO!" I accidentally said out loud, everyone turned to me

"you ok babe?" Demetri asked who was on the other side of me

"**u-uh yeah, Felix, give me that, you have to go around the corner, duck, let them take a couple of shots then you shoot" I said grabbing his PSP and playing ****Resistance: Retribution, this game was so easy I could finish it with my eyes closed! Felix and Demetri looked amazed** " **I had never even**_** got**_** to that stage and you finished it in one go?!" Demetri said in disbelief** "**aaaah, **_**that's**_** what your supposed to do, I just barged around the corner and started shooting point blank!" Felix said laughing** " **oh my God, Felix, are you **_**seriously**_** using the BM001 Razor?! Jesus, your hopeless! Use the Auger, way better" I said still playing, I realized no one had said anything so I paused the game and looked up, Demetri and Felix were staring at me, eyes wide** "**what?" I snapped looking at them **

"M-Maria, n-number one, your on the second highest level of the game, number two, I didn't even _have_ the Auger, n-number three, you _know_ the names of the guns?!" Felix stuttered

"yeah" I shrugged, I have played before, they were still staring at me, I looked over to the seat next to Felix and Edward was staring at me as well, Christ, didn't he have something better to do with his time?! I rolled my eyes and turned back to the game

"Felix, talk to Eddie or something, I wanna finish this level" I said glued to the game again

"no! Give me my game!" he said sounding like a child who wants back his toy after his parents have taken it away, he grabbed the game off me and started playing, I saw him struggle

_SHIT! HOW THE HELL DID SHE EVEN COME THIS FAR! _I heard Felix whine in his head, finally he died in the game

"NOOOOOO!" he shouted dramatically

"Mariaaaaaaaaaaaaa" he whined, I laughed and grabbed the game off him

"I told you so" I sung and I restarted the level. I had finished the whole game in about ten minutes and we still had about five hours until we got to Russia, Felix was still trying to get past the second last level, Demetri was on the phone with Aro discussing about the creator of the newborn and I really didn't give a fuck at what Edward was doing. I got out of my seat to go get the laptop

"Maria what are you doing?" Felix asked

"I have nothing to do" I shrugged and I opened my account up and amazingly I got internet connection! **(ok, I don't know if you can get internet connection up at 30,000 feet but lets just pretend that you can kay? :D) **I got onto FanFiction and I got to the Twilight FanFics **(SORRY! I JUST **_**HAD **_**TO ADD THAT! Oh and btw, I will be changing the names in the FanFics that Bella reads) **I was reading one about the Main character, Bailey-human-, was left by her boyfriend, Evan-vampire-, for another vampire, Ariana, ha, how ironic, she runs off and joins the most powerful vampire coven in the world, The Valdosa **(sorry, I couldn't really think of a name)**, she is happy with them and has found her mate, Deric, but one day the leader, Ademaro, tells Bailey that Evan and his family are coming to stay at the castle, Bailey gets angry and runs off, Deric finds her sitting in a forest and comforts her, they run back to the castle only to find Evan's family already at the castle, they do not recognize Bailey at first because Bailey is a beautiful vampire and they left her when she was human, the first one to realize it is Bailey is one of the brothers, Joel, he tries to talk to Bailey but she always runs from him, Joel told the whole family and Evan is determined to get Bailey back, Ademaro sends Bailey, Deric and Baileys 'big brother' Finbar on a mission inviting Evan to come. The author of the story has finished the chapter there, that was scary, I added it to my favorites before I showed the boys,

"hey Felix, Demetri, come look at this" I said trying to get past the shock, Felix paused his game and leaned over to read it, Demetri came over a few seconds later, by the time they finished the story their eyes almost exploded out of their sockets

"that was really freaky" Demetri whispered, I nodded still looking at the laptop suddenly Felix jumped up

"I AM FINBAR!" he screamed and Demetri and I burst into hysterics making the laptop fall to the floor

"Felix…..d-do….you…..know…w-w-what F-Finbar means!" I got out between my laughter

"uh….. does it mean Im like….Simba's brother from the lion king?" he guessed, Demetri and I laughed harder

"d-dude it means fair-headed!" Demetri said and laughed harder

"MORE LIKE AIR HEADED!" I screeched and Demetri and I were laughing so hard it almost hurt, I heard Felix growl

"oooooo, Im so scared of an air head lion!" I said and I fell on the floor from laughter, me and Demetri were on the floor for a while until our hysteria way finally controlled, I grabbed onto my seat and I pulled myself up, Demetri did the same and I saw Felix sitting with his arms crossed and looking very angry

"awwwwww, is the big bad lion hurt?" I asked in a sorrowful voice and I jutted my lower lip out and patted him on the head, he turned to me with a panic struck expression

"Mazz, this is bad, MY NAME MEANS AIR HEAD!" he yelled using my nickname and he put his face in his hands, I had to control my laughter, I heard Demetri snicker, I glared at him before turning back to Felix, I stroked his back

"uh Felix, your names not really Finbar, it's just a story" I said trying not to offend him, he looked up and realization hit him

"oh….riiiiiiight" he said and he suddenly smiled and reached to grab his PSP again, sometimes Felix really amazes me. We finally made it to Russia, we grabbed our luggage and walked out of the airport, Felix had gone off to steal a car, he came back not twenty seconds later with a black Scuderia Spider 16M Ferrari, Demetri and I got into the back seat while Edward got into the front, Edward and Felix were talking about the difference between animal and human blood, Demetri and I were just holding hands

"oi, Demetri, dude, your getting off soon so say your little goodbyes" Felix said I rolled my eyes

"I love you" Demetri whispered to me and he crushed his lips to mine, he pulled away all too soon and touched my cheek before he got out, when he did I sighed and closed my eyes

"awwwwww, poor Maria" Felix said, I growled at him

"shut up" I hissed and I glared at him from the rear view mirror

"is she always this pissy when he leaves?" I heard Edward asked Felix, there was already a low rumbling growl in my chest and when Edward asked it became very loud but faded into a low rumbling sound again

"I guess that was a yes" I heard Edward mumble, the rest of the trip was quiet except from the growl in my chest which sometimes erupted but when quiet again. Finally we reach the forest where apparently one of the newborn armies where, we all got out and ran, I was in the front with the boys flanking me from behind, finally we caught the smell of other vampire nearby, we followed the trial and saw about ten newborns finish feeding, fuck, one smelled us and I quickly turned invisible

"uh Mazz? Yeah uh….THEY CAN STILL SEE US YA KNOW!" Felix yelled I quickly ran towards him

"don't worry, I got this" I whispered in his ear, he was shocked for one second but he quickly composed himself

_What the hell was that?!_ One of them said in their head, I quickly ran over to them and I cut all of their senses off, they stood there and I felt their fear, I turned visible again

"Felix! Edward! Help me burn them!" I hissed and they quickly came over and started ripping them one by one, we finally finished and threw them all into the fire

"well, ten down and…… who knows how many to go" Felix said and we all ran back towards the car, I had caught on another scent and we burned another ten, there was a castle nearby and I could smell more vampires we all took off running in that direction and we had finally found it

"wait for me out here and I'll call you when I need you" I hissed at the boys, I kicked the doors open and I saw about thirty new borns all crouching and hissing at me, I growled at them and I made them all think they were burning, their faces all turned blank for a second and they all started to scream in pain, the boys came busting though the doors and their eyes became wide when they saw how many new borns there where

'Felix, Edward, I cant be bothered to do this bunch, fifteen each" I said and I leaned against the wall while watching them rip all of the new borns apart, suddenly I felt something was wrong just then a new born came out of no where and kneed me in the gut then the new born was gone

"UGH!" I screeched and I fell to the floor, Felix stopped and turned to look at me, so did Edward

"MARIA!"

"BELLA!" Felix rushed over to help me while Edward stayed frozen

"OW! ARGH SHIT!" I growled and I clutched my stomach, Felix cradled me and I started writhing in his arms

"Maria, what happened?" he asked me frantically

"I…..missed……new b-" I started but I couldn't finish, some how I was blacking out, fading slowly……………..


	6. Chapter 6 Unresponsive

Chapter 6; Unresponsive

"_Maria, what happened?" he asked me frantically _

"_I…..missed……new b-" I started but I couldn't finish, some how I was blacking out, fading slowly…………….._

**FPOV**

I held my baby sister in my arms as she blacked out, do vampires even black out at all?! Shit, what do I do?! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

"WHAT THE HELL DO I DO!" I yelled and turned around to see Edward frozen staring at Maria

"Edward? Edward? EDWARD!" I yelled at him, still nothing, fuck, I got up off the floor and walked up to him holding Maria who was hanging lip in my arms, shit, this was not good, that was not good at all……...

"Edward? Eddie? HELLOOOOOO!" I yelled again, still nothing, shit, wait, didn't Mazz say something before she blacked out? _"I…..missed……new b-" _THAT'S RIGHT! But what the hell did she mean by 'I missed new b-'? Oh crap, did she mean to say she missed a new born when she burned them in their minds?! **(OH JOY! FELIX IS ACTUALLY THINKING FOR ONCE! HALLELUJAH!) **I have got to get out of here, I shifted Maria so I was carrying her by one arm

"EDWARD!" I yelled and I hit him over the head, he _finally_ came to his senses

"OW! WHAT THE HELL! FELIX!" he shouted back rubbing his head, he looked down at Maria

"what happened?!" he yelled frantically

"well Maria was trying to tell me something but she only got up to I missed new b- and that's it, I think that she was trying to tell me that when she had made all of the new borns think they were in pain she missed one and the one she missed attacked when she let down her guard and it must've hit her pretty hard because this –I waved my hand at Maria- doesn't happen very often, no, check that, this _NEVER_ happens" I said and Edward looked at me shocked

"what?" I asked

"w-who are you and what have you done to Felix?" he said backing away, I rolled my eyes

"hey, my brain can switch on from time to time" I said picking Maria up by two hands again

"can we just get out of here?" Edward asked, I nodded, we ran towards the doors but before we could get out something was blocking our way

"where do you think your going?" a squeaky voice asked, it walked towards us and we backed away slowly, , she was small with blonde short hair, she was probably the new born that attacked Maria, I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL HER! I growled at her

"uh, Felix, I….wouldn't, she's a new born remember?" Edward hissed at me, so what if she's a new born IM AWESOME!

"you hurt my baby sister, I'll KILL YOU" I growled at her and stalked forward, she began to back up looking afraid, good, she should be

"Felix" Edward said hesitantly, he had to interrupt!

"what?!" I hissed getting annoyed

"Bella?" he said in a 'duh' tone, I looked down, she was still limp in my arms

"oh" I said and I quickly ran to Edward

"can you hold her for me?"

"sure"

"HEY! Don't get any ideas" I said slowly narrowing my eyes as him, I heard frantic footsteps coming closer to us, I quickly spun around, just when the girl pounced I grabbed her by one arm and threw her against a wall, she landed with a satisfactory **BOOM!** I stalked up to her and grabbed her arm and held her up so that she was off the floor

"don't try and FUCK with my sister!" I growled in her face, she was struggling to get out of my grip and I finally had enough, I set her on her feet, I took her arm and I went behind her pulling on her arm, she hissed

"your so luck Im the one who is going to kill you because if Maria were awake, oooooo, you would wish that you were rotting in hell, which…YOUR GOING TO RIGHT NOW!" I put my other hand on her shoulder and snapped her arm right off, she screeched but I continued to rip her apart, I was finally done and I got the lighter from my pocket and set her alight, I turned to Edward who was hold my sister in his arms and took her from him

"I'll take her thank you" I said and we ran out of the castle and to the car, God I hope she wakes up soon.

**EPOV**

I held Bella while Felix was ripping the girl to pieces, having her in my arms again….it was heaven, no she was warm like a human but to me this just felt….nice to have her here

"I'll take her thank you" Felix suddenly said taking Bella from me, I fought the urge to growl, I wasn't going to fight with him, he'd probably mess me up worse that that new born! He reminded me so much of Emmett, protective over his little sister, funny, goof ball and very huge, we ran out of the castle not wasting any time we got back to the car in seconds, Felix placed Bella in the back seat and quickly brought out his phone and I guessing he called Aro

"_Hello?"_

"Demetri? We have a problem" Felix said frantically, Demetri?!

"_well get on with it"_

"well.. you see…."

"_Felix, if you called just to mess with me I have more important things to do"_

"NO! wait, it's Maria"

"_what ABOUT Maria?" _I heard Demetri growling quite clearly

"well….when we went to stop the new borns the had almost all to the new borns thinking they were already dying"

"_ALMOST?!" _

"well…my guess that one was hiding and while Eddie and I were ripping them apart I guessing that then new born attacked her and-"

"_WHAT_ ?!?!"

"nowshepassedoutandshewontwakeup!" Felix said and he held the phone away from his ear knowing what was going to come next

"_YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME?!?!" _

"WELL IM SORRY! I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW THAT YOUR WIFE IS SERIOUSLY HURT!!!!" Felix yelled back into the phone and he had a very confused look on his face

"_yes, but I'm saying that you should've called Aro first"_

"oh, riiiiiiight, well that all bye!"

"_WAIT FE-" _ Felix quickly hung up after that and called someone else, please be Aro….

"_Felix?"_

"Aro, I have to tell you something" Felix said worriedly, I sighed in relief

"_what is it?"_

"well we have a little problem with Maria"

"_what happened?"_

"well when we were destroying the new borns one of them I think attacked her and now she black out"

"_do vampires even black out?"_

" I KNOW! That what I was exactly what I was asking!"

"_alright back to the matter on hand, I think you should just let her wake upon her own"_

"are you sure?"

"_Felix, she is the most powerful and by far the most dangerous vampire ever known, we didn't make her princess for nothing"_

"alright Aro" Felix said and he ended the call, he looked at me

"alright, we gotta do this on our own, Maria's probably going to be out for a while" he sighed we both got into the car, Felix driving and we sped off, God I hope Bella's going to be ok.

**BPOV**

I heard quiet murmurs coming from close by, my head hurt like hell so did my stomach, what the hell happened? Last think I remembered as they new born….. I tried to get up but I couldn't move, I tried to speak but I couldn't, I couldn't do anything, I was hopeless.

I lay in the back of the car I was guessing the murmuring got louder and louder, I recognized the voice, Felix, I tried talking again, my mouthed moved but no sound, GOD DAMNIT!

"Mazz?!" Felix said, I tried moving my head, I saw Felix looking at me with worry but happiness

"MAZZ! Hey are you ok?" Felix said, I tried again, nothing, I tried nodding my head, at lest that worked

"SHE'S ALIVE!" Felix screamed, I smiled at my brothers stupidness, I tried to move again I sat up but my gut hurt, I clutched it tightly

"ow" I managed to say, FINALLY! I CAN TALK!

"F-Felix, where are we?" I asked

"we're just driving to the airport" he said smiling _WHAT?!?!_

"AIRPORT! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT ABOUT THE NEW BORNS?! DEMETRI?!" I screamed out and Felix just smiled proudly,

"chill Mazz, you were out for a damn long time so me and Eddie took care of it and Demetri stopped the creator and he is waiting for us inside the airport" he smiled obviously proud that he could take down the new borns, cocky bastard, I couldn't wait to see Demetri so I jumped out of the car, got my suitcase and ran at human speed towards the airport doors, I finally saw him, I ran up to him, being in his arms again, finally safe.

**DPOV**

I saw her running towards the doors when she came in she spotted me, I stood up smiling she ran to me and finally she was in my arms again, finally my baby was safe again.

"hey" I merely said she looked up at me, her beautiful eyes were now a light blue with a sliver ring, I knew what this meant, loving,

"I missed you" she whispered and I hugged her again, suddenly Felix and Edward came up behind me

"alright you two and you save that for later our flight is in two" Felix said walking past us, leave it to him to wreck everything, I looked at Maria she rolled her eyes and they changed to green, she was pissed, we walked to our terminal and quickly got onto our flight.

**AWW! THEIR BACK INTO EACH OTHERS ARMS! That's so sweet! Anyway I'm already trying to think of what to do in the next chapter so I'll get that up soon, maybe even by tonight…….**

**X0x0 BB **


	7. Chapter 7 Back Home

Chapter 7; Back Home

**IM BAAAAKK! IM SOOOOO MAJORLEY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I WAS DRAGGED TO A 'FAMILY HOLIDAY' AND I COULDN'T FIND ONE COMPUTER! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! THEN I HAD WRITERS BLOCK THEN I KEPT WRITING THE ERASING THEN RE-WRITING THEN OH YOU GET THE POINT! ANYWA TO ANSWER A QUESTION THAT CAME IN; **

**Alithea Volturi****- Edward is only dating Arielle.**

**DPOV**

We made it back to the castle at about two in the morning Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Heidi, Alec and the Cullen were waiting for us

"MARIA!" Jane and Heidi squeaked and they ran up to her and hugged her tightly, Edward went to the Cullen's and they were talking about what happened, Felix was talking with Aro, Caius, Marcus and Alec about to he 'awesomely' kicked new born butt

"hey guys" she laughed, I loved it when she laughed

"hey are you ok?" Jane asked her, she nodded her head, The Cullen's stopped talking and looked over to Maria, Jesus couldn't they mind their own fucking business?!

"oooooo, if that new born was still alive I would have so kicked her ass all the way to China" Heidi said

"and as soon as she falls on that sorry ass I would've be waiting there to kill her" Jane finished, Maria laughed again and pulled both of then in a tight hug

"awwwwww, I love you guys" she said

"and I love you too Demetri" she said looking back at me, I smiled at her

"and you Alec" she smiled at him

"hey, what about me? I'm the one that heroically saved you from that stupid new born" Felix whined, Maria laughed again

"of course Felix I love you too, my hero" she added dramatically, everyone laughed at her and suddenly Marcus coughed, we all turned to him

"and I love you Daddy, uncle Caius and that's all" she said turning away from Marcus, he stood there shocked and we all had to hold in our laughter

"IM KIDDING! I love you too Marcus!" she said turning to him and giving him a hug, we all erupted into laughter and he hugged her back, she walked back to me and hugged me

_You may love them all but I love you more than your love for all of them put together_ I said to her in my head.

**BPOV**

_You may love them all but I love you more than your love for all of them put together_ I heard Demetri in my head, I looked up at him I was about to kiss him but of course that idiot Felix had to interrupt

"Mazz you may be batter at me at Resistance: Retribution but you'll never beat me at Guitar Hero!" Felix boomed I turned around getting really pissed with Felix, my eyes must've turned green because Felix really pushed me this time

"your so on!" I said and we both raced upstairs but on the way up he kept pushing me into the wall so he could get to the games room first

"ARGH MOVE!" I said and I pushed him over the staircase, he landed with a 'THUMP!' and everyone erupted into hysterics

"dude you just got beat by a girl!" Alec said and I smiled widely at him

"that what you get when you push it Felix" I hissed at him and he was already charging up the staircase again so I bolted into the games room but before I got there I heard a voice

_Don't you love us Bella?_ I ignored it and busted into the room and started to set up the play station 3.

"YEAH! I WON! YEAHHHHHH!" I screamed and Felix looked at the TV shocked

"THAT WAS SO UNFAIR! THAT WAS ON FREAKING EXPERT MODE!" Felix shouted over me

"and yet I can still kick your ass with my eyes closed" I said putting my hands on my hips

"oh yeah? New game" Felix said

"fine and just to be fair you pick the song and level" I said getting ready, he chose Super Massive Black Hole and of course not to be a wuss he put it on expert mode, little did he know I kicked Alec's butt literally with my eyes closed, this was going to be good

"dude, I cant believe your using Lars Ümlaüt" I said snickering, Felix looked at me with his mouth hanging open

"HE'S AWESOME!" Felix boomed

"I cant believe _your_ using Judy Nails, Jesus Christ" he said

"doesn't matter who I use I can still kick you butt" my said poking my tongue out

"just shut up and play" Felix scoffed, about half way through the song Demetri, Heidi, Jane, Alec, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Arielle came in

"hey guys" I smiled at them, the girls all smiled at me while the boys just stood there their mouths hanging open

"what?" I snapped at them making them all jump

"your beating Felix-" Emmett started but Felix cut him off

"SHUT UP!" he growled and I heard him struggling with the blue note orange note change

"your beating Felix on expert mode WITH YOUR BACK TURNED?!" Emmett boomed in disbelief

"yeah" I shrugged but then I turned back to the TV I saw Felix had missed half of the notes I had a perfect score, I laughed and he looked at me in disbelief, bad idea he had missed fifty notes! Ha ha sucker!

"better focus Felix songs almost over" I said still laughing, finally the song came to a close and the virtual crowd was cheering and screaming at me while of Felix's side they were booing

"THANKYOU AND ONCE AGAIN JUDY NAILS WINS!" I said and I bowed in front of the TV and I turned and bowed to the other who were now sitting on the couch behind me, they all burst into applause except of course Arielle, that bitch

"THAT WAS SO UNFAIR!" Felix boomed again

"dude, how was that unfair? I let you choose the song _and_ the level" I said, got him there

"fine, new song" he said but I was tired of this

"sorry Felix, I'm getting bored"

"awwwwww but-"

"no Felix" I growled and I walked out of the room but I stopped short, I wanted to try one of the powers that the new borns had, I raised my hand at the door and I drew it back and flung it forward with as much force as I could, the door went flying off it's hinges and smashed into the back wall of the games room, everyone leaned out of the door way and looked at me with confused faces

"yeah…uh I'll….pay for that".

**The Cullen's POV**

We all came into the games room to see Bella and Felix playing guitar hero, Felix was struggling while Bella was at ease

"hey guys" she smiled, all of the boys jaws were on the floor

"what?" she snapped making us all jump, Emmett couldn't believe it

"your beating Felix-" Emmett started but Felix cut him off

"SHUT UP!" he growled and he struggled on the blue note orange note change

"your beating Felix on expert mode WITH YOUR BACK TURNED?!" Emmett boomed in disbelief

"yeah" she shrugged, she turned back to the TV and saw that Felix had missed a couple of notes

"better focus Felix songs almost over" Bella said laughing the song came to a close and the virtual crowd was cheering and screaming at Bella while of Felix's side they were booing

"THANKYOU AND ONCE AGAIN JUDY NAILS WINS!" she shouted and she bowed to the TV then turned to us and bowed again, all of us burst into applause

_HOW THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT?!?!_ Jasper and Emmett thought together

"THAT WAS SO UNFAIR!" Felix boomed

"dude, how was that unfair? I let you choose the song _and_ the level" she said, she had him there

"fine, new song" he said but Bella looked bored

"sorry Felix, I'm getting bored"

"awwwwww but-"

"no Felix" she growled and walked outside closing the door behind her, suddenly they door went flying off it's hinges and smashed into the wall, we all looked at each other and we all leaned out to see Bella smiling sheepishly

"yeah…uh I'll….pay for that" she said eyeing the remains of the door and she quickly ran off

"ok that was….." Jasper said looking from side to side not being able to finish his sentence

"unexpected" Alice finished eyeing the remains like Bella did

"YEAH!" we suddenly heard a screech and we all jumped and turned to look at Jane who was bouncing around like Alice would usually do, all of the Cullen's were in shock, they had never seen Jane like this before

"wow, who knew Jane had an Alice in her" Rosalie murmured, Jane stopped bouncing around and turned to the Cullen's with a devious smile

"what was that Hale?!" Jane screeched Rosalie cowered back into her seat and shook her head

"yeah that's what I _thought_!" Jane said spinning around to the TV but she turned back to us again, we all cowered in our seats

"oh and by the way IF ANY OF YOU! ANY OF YOU TRY TO _FUCK_ WITH MY SISTER- glares at Edward- I WILL KILL EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. OF. YOU! EVERY SINGLE ONE! SO HELP ME-" Jane screeched pointing her finger from side to side at us but Alec caught her by her arm

"JANE!' he shouted over her and she glared at her brother

"WHAT!" she screeched back

"calm" Alec said and she took a deep breath in and out again and turned back to the TV, Alec turned to us scrunching up his face

"but she's right, I'll have to kill you too" he said and he shrugged, everyone turned to us and scrunched up their faces as well

"yeah" they all said and they turned back to watch Jane beat the shit out of Felix on Guitar Hero

"who knew she also had a Rosalie in her too" Jasper grumbled, Jane paused the game and turned to us slowly, he glared at Jasper and smiled angelically, suddenly Jasper was screaming in pain, he fell to the floor clutching his head

"OH THE PAIN! IT BURNS! IT-" he said but he stopped suddenly and he looked up dazed, he turned to Jane who was still smiling

"anyone else?" she asked sweetly and we all shook our heads.


	8. Chapter 8 Power

Chapter 8; Power

"_anyone else?" she asked sweetly and we all shook our heads._

**BPOV**

I was in the library reading the FanFiction story that I read on the plane when I heard Jane go into overprotective mode

"oh and by the way IF ANY OF YOU! ANY OF YOU TRY TO _FUCK_ WITH MY SISTER I WILL KILL EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. OF. YOU! EVERY SINGLE ONE! SO HELP ME-" she started but Im guessing Alec cut her off

"JANE!' he shouted over her

"WHAT!" she screeched back

"calm" Alec said, I heard her take a deep breath and relax

"but she's right, I'll have to kill you too" I heard Alec say

"yeah" everyone sighed, I laughed, I love my family, I heard Jane was beating probably Felix on Guitar hero, I sighed and rolled my eyes, he never learns

"who knew she also had a Rosalie in her too" Jasper grumbled, uh oh, bad move Jasper! I heard the game pause and then I heard Jasper screaming in pain

"OH THE PAIN! IT BURNS! IT-" he said but he stopped suddenly, I could imagine it, him on the floor clutching his head and rolling around on the floor, I laughed again, it was a pretty funny sight

"anyone else?" Jane asked sweetly, I could feel the Cullen's terror

_HOLY SHIT! Im just going to sit here quietly_ I heard Emmett say in his head, I busted out laughing, Emmett scared? HA! This was too funny!

_Okay…note to self; NEVER grumble about Jane unless want to suffer serious painful consequences _I heard Jasper in his head, I laughed even harder and I was actually gasping for air

_Oh my God. I was so close to coming like that! Thank God I didn't say anything else, I'll just sit here _ Rosalie said cowering in her head, I finally stopped and hauled myself off the floor, I was still reading when Jasper and Rosalie came through the door looking terrified, I fell of the chair again and the looked at me with confused faces

"what are you laughing at?" Rosalie snapped at me, I laughed even harder, she is so stupid, we all heard Jane running and Jasper ran behind one of the book shelves, Rosalie stood there frozen, I just kept on laughing

"HALE!!!!!" we all heard Jane scream furiously, she busted the doors open and Rosalie started screaming and writhing on the floor, Jane put a foot on her stomach but she continued writhing around and screaming

"what did I tell you?!?!" she screamed at Rosalie, she held Rosalie for one more second then let her go, Rosalie stopped screaming and writhing and crawled _crawled_ behind the book shelf the Jasper was hiding behind

"Stay. Away. From. MY. SISTER!" she screeched and she stomped out of the doors just as Emmett walked in, he started shaking in terror

_Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact!_ He squeaked and as soon as she was gone he ran to Rosalie and scooped her up

"baby! Are you ok? I heard you screaming from the throne room!" he said, she clutched to his shirt tightly and started to shake, I pulled myself off the floor again and snapped my laptop shut, Rosalie flinched, HA HA HA! I was going to have some serious fun with this!

"and, that's why you don't get Jane mad" I smirked and I walked out of the library with a huge smile on my face, Demetri was waiting for me next to the library wall, he smiled at me

"Jane must've been really pissed" he said wrapping his arm around my waist, I leaned into him and we walked into our room

"yeah, she's gone all over protective again" I sighed, I put down my laptop and sat down on the bed, Demetri was leaning against the wall watching me, I smiled, he walked over to me and kissed me, I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, just as thing were staring to get heated of course Felix has to walk in

"hey guys do you- AHHHHHHHHH!" Felix said covering his eyes, I laughed against Demetri's lips and he pulled away

"Jesus Felix it's been fifty years and you _still_ don't know how to knock!" I said rolling my eyes, he dropped his hands and shrugged

"heard of it, don't believe in it" he said leaning against the door frame

"one of these days Felix, one of these days your going to bust into someone's room and you will wish that you did believe in knocking" I said, he just rolled his eyes

"anyway do you wanna go hunting?" he asked, I just realized I hadn't fed in about a week so I nodded my head

"sure" I smiled, I eyed Demetri

"uh Dem?" I said raising an eyebrow, he looked down and smiled

"right" he said getting off me and holding out a hand to help me up, I took it and walked out the door, Felix was waiting patiently in the hallway

"alright now that you two are done LET'S GO!" he shouted the last bit and ran down the stairs like an elephant, Demetri and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes, we ran down the stairs quickly only to stop dead in our tracks when we saw someone was at the foot of the steps

"what Edward?" I hissed putting my hands on my hips

"heard you're going hunting" he shrugged, oh no, there is no way in hell he's coming!

"Edward…….you could come but……you might be a little disgusted at what you see" I said pushing him out of the way and running to the back door where Felix was waiting with Jane, Heidi and Alec.

"oh eww Jesus Felix, could you keep it _in_ your mouth not dribbling everywhere?" I whined as he noisily slurped up the blood of a car jacker, we had all finished except for Felix, obviously, he turned to me with blood dripping down his chin

"nope" he said popping the 'p' so that the blood went fly straight towards me, I held my hand up just in time and the droplets of blood froze in mid air, I turned them around and flung them back at Felix, they landed just under his nose, he wiped it up quickly and stared at me wide eyed

"when'd you get that?" he asked dumb founded, I grinned ear to ear

"new born" I said still grinning he scowled at me and I could feel the jealousy rolling off of him, I had gotten another power from the new borns but I don't think I should tell him…….

"hey Felix?" I said hesitantly

"yeah" he sighed, poor thing

"uh I have another power off the new borns" I said looking away, he sighed and leaned against the wall of a dark alley way

"great" he said drawing out the word, he waved his hand in front of him to signal me to proceed, I wasn't really sure because it could be dangerous in Felix's hands…….. I sighed and started walking to him

"Felix…..if you had any power….what would it be?' I whispered to him when I was right in front of him, he shrugged

"I don't know" he said looking away

_Telekinesis! Telekinesis! Telekinesis!_ He squealed like a school girl in his head, I laughed and he looked at he with confusion

"mind reader remember?" I said tapping my temple, he scowled

"damn it!" he said between his teeth

"sorry Mazz, you have so many powers it's hard to keep track" he shrugged, I laughed again

"OKAY! So now you know that I want Telekinesis, but I didn't get it, big whoop" he said holing up a finer and twirling it around in a small circle, I hesitated not sure weather or not to tell him……

"Felix? I gained a power from the new borns and-" I started but he cut me off

"yeah yeah I know impressive" he sighed, I glared at him

"no, it's very dangerous especially in the wrong hands but I'm trusting you" I whispered to him, I knew the others would come soon so I had to do this quickly, I held out my hand and he stared at it, I focused on trying to get my telekinesis to come out, finally my hand started to glow with the telekinesis in it, Felix's eyes grew wider

"here Felix" I said and I pressed my glowing hand into his dead heart, he gasped and shivered , I backed away slowly making sure he was alright, he slumped but he didn't fall and quickly he regained his posture, I smiled at him and he looked so grateful at me, he came up and hugged me

"thank you, so much" he whispered in my ear and I hugged him tighter

"I trust you" I whispered back and I could feel him smiling

"guys?" Alec said coming from behind us, we quickly broke away, Alec was looking at us with one eyebrow raised

"what's…going on?" he said looking beck and fourth from me to Felix

"nothing…..uh let's go Aro's is probably wondering where we are" I said walking out from the alley with Felix and Alec trailing behind me

_Can I tell them _Felix asked in his head, I shook my head nonchalantly

_Im trusting you Felix_ I said to him using my telepathy, I could feel the shock coming from him but he composed himself

_Alright but, Im gunna have some fun with the Cullen's when we get back_ he replied, I smiled evilly

_Cool, count me in!_ I said again and I could imagine him grinning like a maniac, we finally reached the castle and Demetri, Jane and Heidi were waiting for us

"hey baby" Demetri and Felix said at the same time, they scowled at each other, I laughed and I kissed Demetri on the cheek ,we all walked in and saw Eddie walking up the stairs, I hit Felix quickly and we both grinned like idiots now, I raised my hand slightly and focused on Eddie's underpants, I jerked my hand up quickly but not noticeably causing him to get a very painful wedgie

"whoa!" he screamed and his hands flew to his butt, I bit down on my lip to stop myself from laughing, Felix let out a small snicker and raced up the stairs and patted Eddie on the back

"you right?" he said grinning, Edward looked at him and I felt the pain coming off him

"yeah Im OKAY!" he said him voice going up an octave when he said okay, I jerked his undies up just a little bit more and he squeaked

"you sure mate?" Felix said using his Aussie accent and patting Eddie on the back again, I jerked his undies up a little more…. RIP! My eyes widened and I bit down harder on my lip, Demetri was grinning like an idiot and Jane and Heidi had their hands clamped over their mouths, Alec ran away quickly into the forest and I heard him burst into hysterics, Eddie's eye's looked like they were about to explode

" 'scuse me!" he squeaked and he ran full speed towards his room, we all burst into hysterics; Felix saw leaning over the stair railing, I fell to the floor with Heidi and Jane, Alec came back into the castle and he was now clutching his side and Demetri was holding onto Alec's arm and doubling over holing one of his sides

"MY LITTLE SISTERS A GENIUS!" Felix screamed and he stumbled down the stairs and high fived me, we were all still laughing when Aro, Marcus and Caius came to see what was going on

"what is wrong with all of you? We could hear you from the throne room!" my uncle Caius exclaimed, I composed myself, got up and patted him on the shoulder

"my dear, dear uncle, the throne room is only around the corner, and if you want to know.." I trailed off smiling, everyone had finally composed their selves and ran into the games room, I used my telepathy to share with my father and uncles what just happened, by the end Caius and Marcus were in hysterics – the first time I had even saw Marcus smiling!- and my father was chuckling quietly

"ah, my lovey Isabella-" he started but I cut him off

"Maria" I snapped at him, he nodded his head

"Maria, you bring so much joy to everyone you meet, I am so glad we have you" he smiled, I smiled back at him, they started to walk off but I remembered I had to ask him something

"oh Father?" I asked and they all whirled around again

"yes my dear?"

"if two people have the same power, will the strength enhance if they use it together?"

"yes my dear, it will enhance very much" he nodded and he turned again, awesome, things were about to get a little more entertaining.

**HEY GUYS! I'm so sorry I didn't update! But Im back now! My best friend gave me the idea for this chapter and the next so I wanted to say thank you Leah! I'll get the next chap up soon BYE!**

**X0x0x0 BB**


	9. Chapter 9 Demonstrations

Chapter 9; Demonstrations

"_yes my dear, it will enhance very much" he nodded and he turned again, awesome, things were about to get a little more entertaining._

**BPOV**

I quickly ran up the stairs and I heard hysterical laughing

"and, and, and, when his undies ripped, HA HA HA!" I heard Jane, I opened the door quietly and peeped in, Alec, Heidi and Demetri were on the couch throwing their heads back and laughing while Jane and Felix were on the floor holding their sides, I opened the door fully and walked in

"hey MAZZ! My evil genius of a sister!" Felix said pulling Alec's leg to get his ass off the floor, he ran up and hugged me

"Felix can I talk to you?" I whispered and he pulled back to look at me, he smiled after a while

"sure" he said and I pulled him out of the games room and into the library, we went all the way to the back and sat down on the long ancient mahogany wood table

"what's up?" he said putting one of his hands under his chin, I leaned in closer to him

"I talked to Aro about our….power and-" I said quietly

"you told him?!" Felix whisper shouted

"no! anyway I talked to him but I didn't tell him about you, and he said that if we use our powers together we-" I said but I sensed someone nearby, I got up quietly and I held up one finger to Felix to say that I would be right back, I creeped behind the bookshelf quietly and I quickly scanned each one until I found what I was looking for

"EMMETT?! What the hell are you doing?!" I hissed at him, he was facing the opposite way leaning around the other book shelf, he jumped and whirled when I spoke, he started scratching the back of his head

"errrrrr, uh, nothing?" he said, I didn't buy it, I glared at him and he looked terrified

"okay okay! I saw you drag Felix in here and I wanted to know what you were up to" he said putting up his hands in front of him

_Is she cheating on Demetri?_ Emmett said in his head, I cant believe him! I growled and stalked forward, he staggered backwards still holding up his hands

"number one; IT'S. NONE. OF. YOUR. BUISNESS. Number two; I AM NOT CHEATING ON DEMETRI!" I growled at him, he was pressed against one of the book shelves and I was still stalking towards him, I could feel his terror

"okay! Im sorry! Look, I just really wanted to talk to my little sister again Bella, not this monster that belongs to the Volturi, Bella please, we want you back" he whispered, no. he. DIDN'T! I realized my hand at him and made him float in mid air

"I am NOT your little sister, my name is NOT Bella, I am NOT coming back to your family that left me and I AM NOT A MONSTER!" I growled at him again, I let my hand drop causing him to fall to the floor, I leaned in so I was near his ear

"I'm the princess from hell BITCH" I spat at him, I regained my posture, spun on my heel and walked back to where Felix was waiting

"she's tough and she's a genius!" he said hugging me, I laughed and hugging him back

" I know" I said in a sweet voice, he sat me down in a chair like a toddler and he went back to his seat

"you were saying?" he said putting on his business voice, I giggled and leaned in again

"okay so I talked to Aro and he told me if we used our powers together it would enhance the strength of it" I whispered, an evil grin spread across his face

"you mean?" he said I nodded, his eyes widened, he shot up from his chair and walked to one of the windows, I followed him, he raised his hand to one of the trees, it levitated, I held up my hand as well but I slowly made it into a fist, wood flew in every direction, Felix and I looked at each other

"cool" we both said simultaneously, we high fived each other and turned back to the window, he levitated another tree again, I held up my hand, brew it back and sent the tree flying, it didn't stop, Felix and I looked at each other, we ran out of the library and into the games room where Jane, Alec, Heidi and Demetri were having their own conversations, Felix and I threw Jane and Alec off the sofa and I quickly got the remote

"HEY! What the hell?" Alec said rubbing his head, Felix bounced up and down clapping his hands together and squealed

"TURN IT ON! TURN IT ON!" he squealed, I quickly put it on the news channel and sat down next to Felix, one of the news reporters was standing the the town square with a crowd of people behind her

"Ultime Notizie, Un albero di volo è stato avvistato soaring attraverso la città a velocità incredibile" the news reporter said, footage of the tree was shown on the screen, my eyes widened and I turned my head slowly to Felix, he was staring at me and them we suddenly broke into screams and laughter, we both got up and started jumping around

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO!" Heidi screeched standing up, Felix and I stopped jumping around and we both turned to her

"err um…. Mazz got really pissed at me and she chased me outside and she was supposed to pick me up and throw me half way across the world but I guessed she missed?" Felix shrugged with his hands out to the side, Heidi turned to me and stared at me incredulously

"how could you miss?! You used your own bare hands?!" she exclaimed, she felt like my mother to me now

"err, no. I used my telekinesis?" I said shrugging as well, she groaned and slapped her forehead with her palm

"UGH! You are so luck Aro doesn't what TV" she said between her clenched teeth, oh shit, didn't Gianna watch TV?

"uh guys….doesn't Gianna own a TV?" I said hesitantly, we all glared at Felix

"why Felix? _WHY _did you have to get her a TV for Christmas?!" I growled at him, he held up his hands in defense

"what? All she does is sit in that boring waiting room with nothing to do, I thought it would be nice!" he said shrugging

"ARGH! Well lets hope he wasn't paying attention" I growled again, suddenly Emmett and Jasper came bursting through the door

"DUDE! DID YOU JUST SEE THAT FLYING TREE I MEAN HOW-" Emmett boomed we all turned to glare at them, they stopped dead, I guess they saw what a hostile position Heidi, Felix and I were in because they backed out of the doorway

"oooooo, awkward" Jasper said and they closed the door, I knew they would have their ears pressed to the door trying to listen in on our conversation, I rolled my eyes and mouthed 'their at the door' and I used my telepathy to communicate with my family

_Alright guys, were going to pretend Felix broke something and-_

_HEY! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?_ Felix hissed in his mind

_Because, idiot, you're ALWAYS breaking something_ Jane said in her head

_ANWAY if your done? So as I was saying we pretend Felix broke something and I will storm out of the room, yank the door open, the boys look scared and I kick their asses, Good? _They all grinned at me and nodded their heads, I sighed and turned back to Felix

"FELIX! DON'T YOU TRY AND POINT THIS ON ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROKE THE DAMN THING! YOU TELL ARO!" I yelled at him

_Touché my dear sister_ he said in his head and he yelled back at me

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! YOU SCREAMED, DEMETRI PUSHED ME AND I KNOCKED THE THING OVER! IT WAS NATURAL! I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF FROM FALLING! _YOU_ ON THE OTHER HAND COULD'VE USED YOU FREAKY VOODOO SHIT AND STOPPED THE THING FROM FALLING!"

"FELIX! IT WAS YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT! WHILE YOU WERE FALLING _YOU_ COULD'VE GRABBED IT AND SAVED IT!"

"WELL YOU HAVE THAT FREAKY MIND CONTROL THINGY!"

"WELL I BLOODY PANICKED! WHEN DO YOU SEE A FUCKING IMMORTAL SPIDER CRAWLING AROUND LIKE IT WAS ON CRACK!" I yelled back at him, Jane bit her lip so hard that I thought it would fall off, Alec was laughing silently and Demetri's chin was shaking

"WELL I WAS IN FREAKING SHOCK!" Felix yelled at me again

"FELIX YOU DUMBASS! HOW CAN YOU BE IN FUCKING SHOCK WHEN DEMETRI JUST PUSHED YOU?!" Heidi yelled at him, I could feel her rage peak, I tried to send her calming waves

_Heidi? It's only an act remember_ I said trying to soothe her, she looked at me and mouthed 'thanks' I smiled back at her

"you know what? I've had enough of this bullshit, _IM_ going to be mature unlike _some_ people and tell Aro that you did it Felix" I hissed stomping all the way to the door, I pulled it open and I saw Emmett and Jasper kneeling with their ears where the door was supposed to be, they looked up at me and I was scowling down at them

"ARGH! CANT YOU MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUISNESS?!?!" I yelled at them, I picked them up using my telekinesis, I threw them hard against the wall and they had the wind knocked out of them, I quickly ran away to my room, I smiled to myself and flopped on the bed suddenly I heard someone walk into my door way

"Bella? C-can I talk to you?" a small voice asked

"it's Maria" I snapped automatically, I sighed and I got up into a sitting position

"but we can talk" I sighed again, Alice danced into my room and sat on the floor with her legs crossed, I just looked at her, I really didn't want to do this but I knew it was going to come some time soon

"Bella" she started, ARGH! GET IT RIGHT YOU DAMN PIXIE!

"Maria" I snapped again

"sorry, Maria, I know you probably hate us but-" _hate? HA! That was an understatement I don't even think there is a word for what I feel for them, hate is WAY to soft, despise is still WAY WAY to soft hmm…. Note-to-self; think of a word that describes my feelings for the Cullen's……_

"so all Im saying is that you don't have to like us but _please_ at least talk to us" she finished, wait what did she say? Oh well

"I can't promise anything Alice" I said looking away _ I can't promise anything because I don't know what you said_

"you don't have to talk to all of us and like I said you don't have to like us anymore but I just saw Edward and please don't take it too hard on him, look, I know he caused you pain but-" _PAIN! HA! SHE HAS GOT TO BE JOKING! IT'S HIS FAULT I'M LIKE THIS! HE HAS TO GROW SOME BLOODY BALLS AND SUCK IT UP! _

"Alice I have to go" I said hopping off my bed, she stood up as well, she caught my arm

"just consider it" she whispered, I pulled my arm out of her hold and walked away not saying anything at all, I went to the throne room but I heard a meeting so I just peeped through the door

"…… and we would like to extend our stay, if it's not to much" Carlisle said to Aro, oh HELL NO!

"of course my dear friend but may I ask why?" Daddy said, NO!

"well we have things to make right with….someone close and my children have tried but she just wont listen so were going to try" Carlisle said

_I'll do whatever it takes to get Bella back _ Carlisle said in his head, NO FUCKING WAY! FAT CHANCE BUDDY! THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL I WILL COME BACK TO YOUR SORRY ASS FAMILY! EVEN IF IT MEANS KILLING SOMEONE! Hey hang on, killing someone……..

"oh I see, and is this _someone_ my daughter perhaps?"

"actually Aro it is" Esme said

_She is NOT your daughter, she is our daughter_ Esme said, oh my, HOW DARE SHE CALL ME HER DAUGHTER! SHE LEFT ME! ARGH! I HATE EVERY SINGLE CULLEN IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD!

"very well, you may stay as long as you want, but I have a feeling it wont be easy, I will tell you now" Aro warned, THAT'S GOD DAMN RIGHT! IT WONT BE EASY! I WOULDN'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU GAVE ME HALF OF SPAIN! I STILL WOULDN'T COME BACK! I WOULDN'T COME BACK FOR THE BLOODY WORLD! I silently shut the door and ran up to the games room again

"Heidi! Could you go get me a human please? I seriously need to kill something!" I said and I started shaking, Demetri immediately got us and hugged me around my waist

"okay, okay 's alright baby, calm down, what happened" Demetri asked rubbing my back

"their on extended stay" I said through my gritted teeth, Jane started growling

"for how long?!" she asked

"for as long as they FUCKING PLEASE!" I yelled, Jane's growling became more pronounced

"HELL NO! I'll see about THAT!" Jane said and she started to stalk towards the door but I grabbed her arm just in time

"no. Were going to have fun with this" I said, I could feel a smile spreading on my face, everyone had identical smiles on their faces

_Now's the time to tell them_ I said to Felix, I glanced at him and he nodded

"guys, Mazz and I have something to tell you" he said, they all looked at me

"YOU FUCKED HIM!" Alec exploded, I glared at him

"NO! WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" I screamed at him, everyone sat down on the couch, Felix came to stand beside me

"well uh…….Felix you start" I said quickly

"thanks" he grumbled to me

"well Heidi and Mazz knew this but no one else did, every since I became a vampire I have been jealous of everyone that had a power and when Mazz came along, I got really jealous, and you know when we went to stop the new borns right? Well she got quite a lot of powers and I became more and more jealous and when we went hunting earlier, well, she's the most kindest sister ever" he smiled at me, I smiled back and turned to face the others, they all had confused looks on their faces, I rolled my eyes and sighed

"I gave him telekinesis, it's all he ever wanted" I shrugged, their jaws hit the floor

"I talked to Aro about our powers but I didn't tell him about Felix, he said that the power would become stronger if two or more vampires used it" I said, and they finally got it, we all started to smile again

"so, you and Felix….." Jane trailed off

"yep" Felix and I said

"oh my gosh…..THIS IS SO COOL!" Alec said standing up and jumping around

"we'll demonstrate, who is the strongest besides Felix and Demetri?" I asked, I smiled at Demetri, I didn't want to hurt him, the girls pointed to Alec, I smiled

"Felix?" I asked, he nodded, he held up his hand to Alec, Alec stopped jumping

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he screamed and he looked at us, I smiled at him, I raised my hand and slowly made it into a fist, I focused on his neck, Alec started gasping, he held his neck and tried to stop the attack, Felix and I let him go and he fell to the floor, he started gasping for air, he got up and glared furiously at me

"what the hell was that for?!" he tried to scream but it came out as a whisper

"demonstration" Felix and I shrugged, we turned to the others, they were staring at us like we had grown eight extra pairs of eyes, suddenly Jane smiled

"have you tried to use it against each other?" she asked, Felix and I looked at each other

"no" I said cocking my head to the side, we suddenly held one hand up at each other, we started to skid backwards, I planted my back foot firmly on the ground, I threw my hand forward harder and Felix skidded back a meter, I smiled at him, he scowled back at me and he used both of his hands now, I skidded back thirty centimeters, I put up both of my hands as well, he skidded right back against the wall, I threw my hand forward again and he slammed into the wall, I felt his telekinesis stop and I put down my hands, he groaned and rubbed the back of his head

"your good Mazz" he said still leaning against the wall, I shrugged and I suddenly felt his telekinesis coming for me again, I gasped quickly and put my physical and mental shield around me, it glowed a nice blue and my family gasped, Felix stopped his telekinesis attack and groaned

"great! When did you get that now!" he exclaimed, I let my shield down and smiled at him

"it's a natural gift, I just never really use it" I shrugged, I held out my hand and focused on my shield power, my hand started to glow, everyone except Felix gasped

"why? Jealous?" I said throwing it in the air and catching it again, he scowled at me, I laughed and my hand stopped glowing, I walked over to the couch where everyone was sitting, Felix sat on the arm while I sat on the other arm

"now here's what were going to do" I whispered, you better watch out Cullen's your life is about to become hell.


	10. School Time VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!

**HEY GUYS! I am so sorry that this isn't a chapter but this is VERY important!**

**Now unfortunately my school break has finished which means time to hit the books again (no, sadly not the twilight books ) And my mum has banned me from the computer unless it is school related, yes it is very unfair but my report card was apparently 'very disappointing' with is totally untrue (laughs nervously) and we had our Parent Teacher Meetings and apparently I 'talk too much' with my friends, so what if I talk or whisper all lesson and only pay attention when Im asked to? So I got told off every single day for talking, who cares? The stupid teachers! That's who! (No offence to the teachers that are awesome and that like Twilight, this totally excludes you, you guys rock!) And I got a ****three hour**** yes, you heard me THREE STINKING HOUR lecture from my mum! Im seriously not exaggerating, there was a full POT of spaghetti and I pick one strand one by one and by the time my mum was done lecturing me ****A QUARTER ****was left! Yeah! A QUARTER!**

**So I got banned and is only allowed on for Educational and school purposes, well Twilight is Educational isn't it? I mean you learn about Vampires and Wolves don't you? And Biology is the study of animals is it not? And Wolves are animals aren't they? And Mythology is a subject in school isn't it? And vampires are part or myths aren't they? So Twilight is practically Educational! Anyway I'll do my 'homework' and I will update as much as I can which unfortunately might be weekends only :'( BUT when I do 'said homework' I will try to type up my ideas as much as I can without getting caught.**

**And I have a favor to ask all of you, will you help me come up with the plan for Bella? I have some idea's but I want to make you happy so you could tell me your ideas and I will add them in, so thank you in advance!**

**X0x0x0 BB I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	11. Chapter 10 Haunted

Chapter 11; Haunted

**BPOV**

Our plan was set, now all we had to do was wait for the perfect time

"I hate waiting" Felix groaned

"Oh shut up Felix! They'll hear us you idiot!" we all said, he scowled at us

"Oh well sooooorry!" Felix said dramatically, suddenly we heard the throne room doors close, we heard two pairs of footsteps walking up the stairs, we all glared at Felix

"What?" he boomed, Alec smack his forehead with his palm

"Shhh!" We all hissed at him, I stood up from the chair and silently walked out of the room, to see Edward walking towards me, I froze, perfect,

_Perfect time, _let's_ hope she actually listens_ He head in his head, I growled silently, he hesitated

"B-Bella?" He stopped in front of me

"It's Maria" I snapped, he flinched, I turned my head and sighed, I turned back to him with a loving smile, his breath hitched

"Yes, Edward?" I said seductively, I hit him with a wave of loving, I was hit back with a wave of very powerful lust, ewwww, I would vomit if I could, I stepped towards him and put my hand on his chest, his breath hitched again, Jesus this boy needs to learn to control himself

"I uh, just wanted to-"he started but Demetri suddenly stormed out of the games room, he turned to us and growled

"MARIA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" he growled at me, I turned to face him

"What? I told you it was over" I growled back at him, he storm off again mumbling something, I turned back to Edward and stepped closer to him

"Edward, I know you still may not want me but I really and truly want you back" I whispered to him, hope gleamed in his eyes

"Really?" he said starting to smile, I leaned in closer but I pulled away and quickly flitted towards my room where the others where waiting for me, Demetri smiled at pulled me into a hug

"you were great" he whispered, I looked at up him

"you were awesome" I smiled, I leaned up to kiss him, we all heard the others groan

"get a bloody room" Felix whined, I heard Heidi whack him over the head

"what?!" he whined again

"you idiot! This is their room" Alec hissed, I pulled back quickly and looked around Demetri

"thank you" I said quickly and I pressed my lips to Demetri's once more, after a while of constant whining -mostly from Felix- Demetri and I finally pulled away

"okay, now that you two are _done_ time for phase two, Jane go get the chili, Heidi, tell Aro, Felix…. Just shut up and stay here! Mazz, wait for Jane, Demetri, babysit Felix" Alec said, Jane and Heidi ran out of the room while Felix kept on whining

"awwwwww! Why do I always have to sit in a stupid chair being watched?" he sulked crossing his arms like a three year old, I sighed

"because, last time we _trusted_ you to not mess with our plan Jane's hair caught on fire" I said rolling my eyes

"and the time before that where you promised to be good, the TV exploded" Alec added

"and the time before that there was an immortal cow dancing around the whole castle" Demetri added

"and the time before that-" I started but Felix cut me off

"ALRIGHT!!! WE GET IT!" he boomed furiously, we all sat there quiet just looking at each other and after a while Heidi and Jane came back, they were both smiling evilly and Jane was carrying a bag of chilies, I mimicked their smile and I suddenly heard Aro call

"Carlisle, I would like to speak with your family please" he said in a serious tone, we all laughed and Heidi, Jane and I ran out of my room and quickly to Eddie's room and into his wardrobe

"okay, so where is his undie drawer?" Jane whispered quickly opening each drawer and she finally found it, Heidi and I quickly ran to where she was waiting, she opened the bag and I quickly snapped a chili open, I was curious so I quickly licked the inside, bad idea,

"OH EWW! GROSS! YUCK!" I hissed trying to get the taste off my tongue, Jane and Heidi were giggling silently and I growled at them, I smeared some of the chili juice onto his underwear a fair bit and I got out the pepper, I held my nose because it stunk and I shook it all over where the chili juice was,

I had finally gone through every single one when I heard someone coming up the stairs, we al looked at each other and threw all of Eddie's underwear quickly in the drawer and shut it, I looked up and I saw a small door which probably led to a small attic, I quickly jumped and opened it, we all scrambled into the tiny space as quickly and quietly as we could, I heard the wardrobe door open and Arielle came in, she spent a damn long time picking her clothes until she finally walked out again, we all jumped down from the little attic an was about to walk out of the wardrobe when I suddenly had an idea, I stopped and turned to Jane

"how many chilies and pepper have we got left?" I asked smiling, she checked the bag

"uh quite a bit why?" she said, I quickly ran to where Arielle's clothes were and held up an ugly yellow floor length dress, their smiles were identical to mine and we quickly smeared chili juice and pepper all over her clothes, we quickly ran out after that and back to my room where the boys were discussing Felix's stuff up's, I quickly sat next to Demetri on the floor, Heidi quickly kissed Felix and sat on his lap and Jane sat next to her brother on the floor

"so how'd you do?" Felix asked still sulky, we were all grinning like idiots now

"oh we got the job done and even got to add in a bonus" I said casually while I still smiled, the boys looked at each other

"what bonus?" Alec asked slowly

"well we had some chili left so we smeared some in every single article of hideous clothes a vampire named Arielle owns apparently" Jane said, the boys eyes went wide for a second and they bursted out into laugher, suddenly I heard the throne room doors close and eight pairs of footsteps coming our way, I gasped quickly and smacked all of the boys over their heads

"what?!" Alec whined

"you wanna see the show?" I asked standing up, they all grinned like idiots now and I quickly turned invisible, I grabbed Jane and Heidi and turned them invisible as well, we all ran up to the boys and I quickly turned them invisible as well we all ran out of the room following each other and we saw all of the Cullen's walking to their rooms, we quickly followed behind Eddie and Arielle but I walked behind Jasper and blew on his neck, he whirled around shocked but he couldn't see me, he had a confused look on his face but he shrugged and turned around again

"Jasper" I whispered in his ear and brushing my fingers lightly over his back, this time he yelped and looked around frantically, the rest of the Cullen's stopped

"Jasper? What's wrong?" Alice asked coming up to him and rubbing his arm, he started shaking

"t-t-there was something here, it said my name!" he yelped again, I bit my lip to stop from bursting and Jane, Heidi, Demetri, Felix and Alec all had their hands clamped over their mouths to stop from laughing

"Jasper your being a baby stop it" Rosalie snapped at him, Felix quickly ran over to her and blew on her shoulder, she froze and put a hand where Felix had blown

"i-i-I- is there a window open?" she said and she looked around like Jasper did, the rest of the Cullen's looked at them confused and Jane suddenly jumped onto Emmett's back and he screamed

"AAAAAHHHHHH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" he yelled and started jumping up and down swatting at Jane, she dodged his big hands quickly and she still clung onto him

"EMMETT! CALM DOWN! There's nothing there!" Esme said looking worried at Emmett who was still jumping around, I had another idea and I ran quickly behind one of the walls, I suddenly let out an ear splitting and blood curling scream and I started to fake sob

"DON'T!" I wailed out and I started screaming and sobbing again

"NO!" I screeched again and I smashed my fist against the wall, I could feel the Cullen's terror

"w-was that?!" Alice screamed

"BELLA?!" they all finished for her, I started laughing an evil laugh and more fear and terror rolled off them in waves

"Si deve morire Isabella morire!" I said using the best Italian accent I could manage and I started laughing again, Alice started screaming and I let out a murderous scream but cut it off, Alice screamed again, I quickly ran back to where the others were, I quickly pulled them down the stairs and turned them all visible again, we walked back up the animatedly, when we reached the top of the stairs we saw the Cullen's looking around frantically, when they saw us they all screamed

"what's wrong with all of you? You look like you've seen a ghost" I asked and I heard my family snickering behind me

"n-no but we have heard a ghost and you were- but the- huh?" Alice said confused, I snickered and came up and patted her shoulder

"Alice there is no-" I said and I pretended to freeze, I whipped my head around quickly

"what was that?" I asked and they all started backing away from me

"GHOST!" Emmett wailed, I looked at him

"Emmett, there are no ghosts, Im sure it was just the wind coming fro-" I said but I cut myself off and raised my hand to my throat, I started breathing laboriously and clutching at my throat, Alice started screeching again, I had to hold back a laugh which helped with my 'choking' situation

"BELLA!"

"MAZZ!" they all yelled, I could feel my families amusement and I didn't want to blow our plan so I sent them one big rush of fear, they started panicking as well, oops, I sent them a tiny wave of calm and they did calm down a bit, I was 'dragged' back behind the wall and I started screaming like before trying desperately hold in a laugh

"NO BELLA!" Alice screamed as if she was in a horror movie and watching her best friend being killed my some crazy person, I finally cut the screaming off and everyone screamed again

"BELLA! NO!" the Cullen's screamed and they came running around the corner, I quickly fled to another long corridor and went the long way to my room, my phone started vibrating and I took it out; _one new message; Aro_ the screen read, I quickly opened the message, _Maria, could you come see me in the forest please? _ It read, I rolled my eyes and jumped out of window and ran into the forest where I saw my father waiting for me.

**Haii! I am so sorry this took so long, stupid school, SCHOOL RUINS LIVES! Anyway one of my other friends Jess, is going to help me write the rest of the story, and yes Jessica if you are reading this you are going to help me so I suggest you do all of your homework because I will be dragging you to the library every single day from now on! Ok I- I meant **_**we**_** will get the next chapter up soon!**

**X0x0x0 BB **


	12. Chapter 11 Rosalie

Chapter 11; Rosalie

_my phone started vibrating and I took it out; one new message; Aro the screen read, I quickly opened the message, Maria, could you come see me in the forest please? It read, I rolled my eyes and jumped out of window and ran into the forest where I saw my father waiting for me._

**BPOV**

"Yes daddy?" I said in a sweet tone, he looked at me seriously but still with a glint of amusement in his eyes

"Maria, Heidi has notified me of your plan but if you want me to send them away than it's no problem" he said, I stood there with my arms folded

"no thanks I want to have a little….._fun_ with them" I said trying to fight off a smile, he sighed, he knew I would always make a joke out of almost everything

"alright darling but, could you go easy, I don't- well Im speaking figuratively of course but I don't want them to have a heart attack" he smiled, inspiration hit me, I smiled and nodded

"ok but- oh, uh….theythinkimdead" I said biting my lip, his eyes widened

"what?!"

"well, I played a little….. prank on them and well….." I trailed off, I looked away waiting for Aro to scold me but he laughed instead, I jumped, it was a rare occasion you would be able to witness Aro actually laughing, I stared at him amazed, he suddenly pulled me into a hug

"ah, my lovey daughter, BRILLIANT! Oh well now I have to act like I am grieving now and so will your uncles but your wonderful!" he said still hugging me, he laughed again and I just stood their shocked, shouldn't he be telling me that this is wrong? That I shouldn't have gone that far? Oh well! I hugged him back and laughed along with him, I sat with my father for a little while telling him about our already pulled pranks and every time he would laugh, have I told you I love my family yet? Well now I love them even more, we were still talking until I heard Heidi whispering my name quietly, when she came and found us we were still laughing

"hey Heidi!" I squeaked through my laughter, Aro looked over at her and smiled

"Hello my dearest Heidi" Aro said and he started laughing along with me, Heidi started backing away slowly

"w-who are you and what have you done with Aro?" she asked, I laughed harder

"Heidi, this is Aro!" I squealed, she stared at me shocked

"b-but he's laughing" she said slowly raising her finger to point to the laughing Aro

"I told you, Maria can bring out even a smile out of everyone" Aro said and finally our laughter died down

"so what did you want Heidi?" I asked turning towards her, realization replaced shock in her eyes

"oh right! Alec says it's time to set up for phase three" Heidi said, I nodded and started walking quietly with Heidi back to the castle, I quickly turned to my father and smiled at him, he smiled back at me and stayed under the tree we spoke under, I quickly jumped silently through my window and quickly followed Heidi to one of the secret rooms in the castle, everyone smiled at me

"hey Mazz! That went awesome! Nice acting!" Felix actually whispered, HE ACTUALLY WHISPERED! I started at him in shock, I turned to everyone else

"you tamed him?!" I whispered pointing to Felix, they all started at Felix dumbfounded, Felix rolled his eyes

"yeah yeah, alright let's get on with it" he whispered again, flicking his hand signaling to proceed, we all snapped out of our shock and Alec spoke first again

"alright everyone, that went really well, Jane have you got the dress?" he whispered looking at his twin, he spoke so softly that I knew I would definitely not hear him if I were human, Jane nodded and pulled out a ravaged dress from thin air, it was white and torn in different places covered in blood splatters, I looked at it, it reminded me of that girl that stood in the middle of the road in the middle of the night in a horror movie, I took it quickly from Jane and everyone turned around so I could get changed, I noticed Demetri try to sneak a look at me while I was stepping into the dress

"DEMETRI VOLTURI!" I hissed motherly at him, he fully turned to me and raked his eyes over my almost fully exposed body before smiling sheepishly at me

"sorry babe, couldn't resist" he shrugged, I rolled my eyes and walked up to him dropping the dress

"of course you couldn't I said wrapping my arms around his waist, he bent down to kiss me when Felix, of course had to interrupt again

"OH WOULD YOU JUST PUT THE DAMN DRESS ON!" he hissed, we broke apart and Demetri looked at me with pleading eyes, I raised and eyebrow and shook my head, I pushed his chest and he walked back to where the others were but stood there still facing me, I giggled but turned serious again, I spun my finger around telling him to turn around, he sulked and turned around like a child, I heard him huff, I giggled again and slid on the dress

"okay, you can look now" I said smoothing out the sides, everyone spun around to look at me, Felix jumped back and pressed himself against a wall

"whoa Mazz, you look freaky" he said, I could feel the fear rolling off him, I stood straight with my arms dangling at the sides, I lowered my head which caused my hair to fall in my face, I gave Felix the death stare

"I'll kill you" I whispered and he squealed and covered his face with his hands, the rest of us laughed soundlessly while Felix cowered into the wall shaking

"that's not funny Mazz" he said un covering his face, I pouted at him

"Im sowwy" I said in a babyish voice, he got off the wall and walked to where the others were laughing their heads off

"it not funny!" he whined softly, we all finally stopped laughing and Alec looked at me

"well, since you scared the shit out of Felix I bet you could do that to the Cullen's hey?" he asked me, I nodded my head

"alright, Im going to do her make up so she looks more freaky, come on Mazz" Heidi said tugging at my arm, Jane and I followed her out but I stopped in the door way to glare at Felix again, he squealed again and hid his face in Demetri's shoulder, I laughed silently again and skipped out to Heidi's room, when I got there Jane and Heidi had already set up all of the make up on Heidi's huge counter top and they sat me in a chair, Jane held my hair out of my face while Heidi did my make up, finally Jane let go of my hair and I opened my eyes, I jumped back into the chair to see how different I looked, I had really dark eye liner on and really dark eye shadow as well, Heidi had also added a dark lip stick and patches of dark blush on parts of my face to look like I was just tortured to death

"wow, good job Heidi" I said wide eyed

"yeah I know but add these in and then I'll do your hair" she said flicking a small white box at me, I opened it, there were two eye contacts in the box, I took them out and examined them, I saw that they were black with furious red scars and scratches on them, I quickly popped them in and leaned back into the chair again so Heidi and Jane could work on my hair. They finally finished and I looked in the mirror again, they had straightened my hair even though my hair was already dead straight, they had put sections of my hair in my face and lightly teased the ends of my hair, now I really looked like I belong in a horror movie, I turned around to Jane and Heidi who went wide eyed when they saw me

"so how do I look?" I asked walking around the chair

"freaky" Jane answered and Heidi just nodded, suddenly the boys walked in and as soon as they spotted me they pressed themselves up against the wall

"wow, uh ok, very n-nice job girls" Alec said looking terrified at me, I could feel all of their fear rolling off them, I put my hands on my hips

"oh come on! I don't look that scary do I?" I asked, they were all just staring at me, I scoffed and walked to Heidi's full length mirror, I looked at myself and jumped back, I did look that scary, this will surely scare the shit out of the Cullen's, I suddenly had a brilliant idea, I turned back to my family who were now all pressed against the wall, I smiled evilly and they all flinched

"Felix? Bring Marcus in here" I said smiling, he simply nodded and sprinted out of the room, not long he came back with Marcus who was pretending to grieve

"what's- AHHHHHH!" he screamed when he looked at me, he backed against the wall like all the other's were, Felix hid behind Marcus, I sighed

"Jesus, well I'm going to find them so I can scare the shit out of them too" I said and I walked out of Heidi's room, I stopped in the hallway to darken the sky and made it storm, when it started raining heavily I smiled and quickly turned invisible, I ran silently to into Rosalie and Emmett's room, **(A/N: with Bella's Invisibility she can also turn transparent when she wants to) **Rosalie was looking at herself in the mirror whichI wasn't so surprised about, but Emmett was no where too be seen

_Im so beautiful, Im so Pretty! _She squealed in her head over and over, I quickly stood behind her in the mirror and made myself visible, her eyes finally flickered to me and she quickly spun around to me, I turned invisible again, she looked so confused but she shrugged and went back to admiring herself again, I walked closer to her and I turned visible again and put a hand on her shoulder, she turned to me slowly and screamed her lungs out, I turned invisible again and she started hyperventilating

"Bella? I know that was you and Im sorry!" she screeched at the top of her lungs and she started dry sobbing, I walked behind her and let my hand brush her shoulder

"Rosalie" I whispered in her ear, she spun around and I felt her fear crashing off her, and she punched at me, I turned transparent so she didn't hurt me, I walked behind her again

"you think your so pretty?" I whispered in her ear and she screamed and whirled around again

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screeched and swung again, I ducked this time to just miss her blow, I stood in front of her and I turned visible for just a second, she started screaming again but I clamped my hand over her mouth and clinched her into a head lock

"your so beautiful hey? How blind can you be? YOUR DISGUSTING!" I hissed in her ear and she tried screaming again but I clamped my hand harder over her mouth

"uh uh Rosalie, I wouldn't unless you want to die" I whispered in her ear again, this time she remained silent except for her breathing, I released her and back handed her into the mirror making it smash to bits, I laughed and ran out of her room to find the next Cullen.


	13. Chapter 12 Change of heart

Chapter 12; Change of heart

**BPOV**

Dealing with Rosalie was fun, she never even liked me anyway and I could've by far done a lot worse, I was now walking slowly towards the library where I could feel a Cullen's presence, I walked through the door and followed the scent, I found Jasper sitting on one of the chairs and reading a war time book, he also had a small photo album filled with pictures of the rest of the Cullen's and me, which was sort of sweet, I decided I would go easy on him since he really didn't do anything to me and he has been tortured by Jane already, except attack me on my 18th birthday and is part of the reason why I'm like this! Ok Bella calm down, he'll feel that! He whirled his head and he had a confused look on his face but he shrugged it off like Rosalie and turned back to reading, he glanced up at a picture of me and I could feel his sadness rolling off him, okay, now I really feel bad, I wont do anything to scare him but I will make an appearance but later when Im not so……Scary looking, I left the library quietly and found Alice and Eddie kissing, my eyes widened, I changed my mind, I ran back into the library and back to Jasper

"Jasper" I whispered, he froze,

"Jasper" I whispered again

"Bella?" he whispered, I appeared visible again and he looked shocked

"Bella?" he whispered again, I was surprised he wasn't reacting like the others

"no, Jasper I'm not a ghost, I wasn't even really dead, ok well I was but what Im trying to tell you is Alice- well, walk out of the library now and I'll explain everything" I smiled at him and I turned invisible again, he was shocked but he listened to me, I followed behind him and I felt his hurt as soon as he walked out, I truly felt sorry for him now

"Alice?" he whispered and Alice and Edward broke apart, they were both scared

"Jasper" Alice breathed, Jasper ran back into the library with Alice calling after him, I followed him and turned visible again, he had his face in his hands, I felt so sad for him, I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, he looked at me with sadness in his eyes

"why?" was all he said and I saw he was broken, I rubbed his shoulder soothingly

"Im sorry" I whispered, I suddenly heard frantic footsteps coming our way, he looked at me panicking and I quickly turned us invisible and we ran out of the library, I ran back to my room where I knew everyone was waiting and Jasper followed, I turned visible at the door and so did Jasper, he looked at me hesitantly and I just nodded at him, I opened my door and my family was talking together but they looked up at me when I entered

"hey Mazz are you- who's that?" Heidi asked getting up from her chair and looking at Jasper

"his wife cheated on him with Eddie" I said and they all felt instantly sorry for him

"oh my God, I am so sorry" Heidi said and she came up to hug Jasper, he hugged her back and everyone else looked at me with confusion, I gave them my I'll-explain-everything look, they all nodded at me, when Jasper and Heidi broke apart Heidi went back to sit with Felix- who was still scared of me- and Jasper came and stood next to me

"well, I had scared the shit out of Rosalie and I was going to scare Jasper next but I didn't so I went to find someone else then I found Eddie and Alice kissing – Jasper flinched- and I told Jasper, he found out and that's why I'm putting the plan on hold" I said, there was dead silence for a while until Jasper spoke

"uh one question? Why are you dressed like this?" Jasper asked looking at me, I looked down and remembered what I was in, I looked at Jasper sheepishly

"right, well uh you see…… well we kind of made this plan to make sure you don't talk to me and make you leave?" I said, unexpectedly he burst out into laughter and we all looked at him in amazement

_Is there something wrong with that boy?_ Felix said in his head, I glared at him and he cowered back

"Heidi?" I said looking at her, she looked at me and I gave the signal for 'hit Felix over the head' she nodded and smacked him, he looked at her in amazement

"WHAT?!" he boomed, Heidi rolled her eyes at him and sat back down, finally Jasper stopped laughing

"well, I don't blame you" he said

"well….Im going to go change and remove all of this and I'll come back quickly" I said and I rushed into my wardrobe and picked out black skinny jeans and a purple spaghetti top and I ran back to my bathroom, I quickly changed and I removed all of my make up, I walked out of my bathroom and everyone was sitting on the floor talking to Jasper, I squished in next to Demetri and kissed him on the cheek, he smiled at me and put his arms around me, we all talked to each other until I realized something, what are we going to do with Jasper? I looked over to him talking with Felix, it was so nice, it was almost natural, in fact Jasper could even fit in here……

"Jasper?" I asked him, he turned to me with a smile

"yeah?"

"so what do you want to do?" I asked him, he looked thoughtful for a second but then he turned to me

"I don't want to go back with them" was all he said, is he serious?

"you mean…." I trailed off, he simply nodded, we were all silent for a while then it finally clicked, Heidi and I squealed and hugged him, he laughed and hugged us back

"ALRIGHT!" Felix boomed and he patted Jasper on the back, I pulled away and sprang up, I grabbed his hand and Demetri's and pulled both of them towards the door, the others followed behind us

"uh Bella?" Jasper asked hesitantly, I turned to him

"yeah?" I said

"don't you care if _they_ see you?" he asked raising an eyebrow, I scoffed

"they can get stuffed" I said and I charged for the throne room

"DADDY!" I yelled barging through the doors, Marcus, Caius and Aro jumped and my loudness

_What is wrong with that girl? _Caius said in his head, I glared at him and he shrunk into his seat

"yes Maria?" Aro asked frightened of me, I stood in the center of the room and the others came in nervously, I ran up to the and dragged Jasper to the center of the room, I ran forward to where my father and uncles were sitting

"canJasperjoinusplease?" I said clasping my hands together and hoping lightly from one foot to the other so I looked like I needed to go to the bathroom, they looked stunned my my sudden request then they looked at Jasper

"and is this what you want Jasper?" Aro asked, I whipped my head around to see Jasper nodding

"yes Aro, it's what I want" he said calmly, I turned back to my father

"pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease daddy?" I asked still hopping around, he looked at me amazed

"your going to be responsible from training him?" he asked and I nodded my head furiously

"your not just asking for this now then will just let him off?" Aro asked fatherly like he was talking to a five year old that wanted a really expensive toy, I shook my head, he didn't look convinced, Heidi ran up to me and started pleading along with me

"pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" we both said in sync hoping around, Aro's facial expression didn't change, Heidi and I looked at each other and we were about to go into last resort begging but we didn't need to, Aro suddenly smiled and looked at Jasper

"of course Jasper" he nodded and Heidi and I squealed again and I launched myself at Jasper and hugged him tightly, Heidi came shortly after that joining in but then suddenly we heard the throne doors open and seven pairs of foot steps came in, I let go of Jasper to see the Cullen's staring at Jasper, Heidi and I

"Ah Carlisle, we were just talking to your son, well not really yours anymore" Caius said with a smirk, I grinned.

**Haii again! So how many times did I update today? Two? Three? Anyway I tried to get up as much as I could today and maybe there will be more! Maybe….. but anyway didn't expect that did ya?! I know Bella and Jasper becoming friends is a little soon but I just **_**had **_**to have it! And I couldn't let anything happen to Jasper I couldn't! OK so I'll try and update soon BYEE!!**

**X0x0x0 BB **


	14. Chapter 13 Training

Chapter 13; Training

"_Ah, Carlisle we were just talking to your son, well not really yours anymore" Caius said with a smirk, I grinned_

**BPOV**

They all stared at us with utter shock, Alice stepped towards us

"Jasper?" she asked, he growled and she flinched back, I could feel Emmett's rage overpowering everything else

"JASPER! GET A GRIP! THAT WAS YOUR _WIFE_ YOU JUST GROWLED AT!" Emmett yelled at him

"some wife" Heidi, Jasper and I mumbled at the same time

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Emmett growled at us

"Emmett!" Esme snapped but Emmett ignored her

"YOU HEARD ME I SAID SOME WIFE!" Jasper yelled back at Emmett, they all looked at Jasper like he had grown a second head

"WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU JASPER?!" Rosalie snapped at Jasper

"Rosalie!" Esme snapped at her now, she also ignored Esme, Alice and Eddie flinched and cowered back

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?! ALICE! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!" Heidi yelled at them

"EX-CUSE ME!" Rosalie said

"Rose" Alice said in a small voice and tried to grab her wrist but Rosalie jerked away

"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" she snapped at us

"AND YOU WONT TALK TO OUR BROTHER LIKE THAT!" Heidi and I yelled at them, they all flinched back now, Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec had come over and stood beside us

"What?" Esme asked heartbroken, she looked at Jasper and he looked back at her showing no emotions

"Jasper, your losing your head come back-" Emmett said quieter than before

"What Emmett? Come back to what? A family that doesn't even trust me? A family that barley cares about me? And worst of all Come back to a wife THAT IS CHEATING ON ME?!" Jasper yelled the last bit, we all smirked evilly at them and glared at Alice, she cowered back even more, All the Cullen's except for Edward stared at Alice

"what?" Rosalie said softly

"Alice?" Esme said Alice cowered back even more, if that was possible, Jasper scoffed

"told you so" he mumbled, that's when my father decides to take action

"Jasper, why don't you show me what led you to this…decision?" Aro asked standing up, Jasper looked at Aro and nodded

"happy to" he said stiffly, he walked to Aro and took his hand, I put my mental shield over them so Eddie couldn't read their minds, Aro stared blankly for a while until realization hit him, I lifted my shield although I kept it hovering above their heads

"well, well, now I understand" Aro said glaring at Alice and Edward

"care to explain?" he asked them, they slightly nodded because they knew that was the only option

"oh Im _dying_ to hear this" Felix whispered, we all turned to Alice and Edward with a stern face, they glanced at us before they began

"well, Jasper I know you'll refuse to believe be but, what can I do? Well it started when we left Forks-" Alice started

"so you started cheating on me 50 years ago?" Jasper said, Alice winced and everyone took that was a yes, my family all scoffed

"unbelievable" we all said in disgust, Alice flinched but kept going

"and I really needed comfort and of course you could always make me feel better Jasper but I didn't want manipulation I wanted real support! And I knew Emmett could make me feel better but I didn't want goofing around at the time, Rosalie I could talk to but…..I, just didn't so I turned to Edward, he understood me, he know what it feels like to suffer and-" Alice said but I couldn't listen to it anymore, I put my sound shield around my family except for Aro, Marcus and Caius because I knew they would want to hear this, finally I knew Alice was coming to a close so I dropped my shield, the Cullen's were looking at us waiting for our response, Felix shook his head

"very disappointing that's just- disappointing" was all Felix said, we all shook our heads

"I can't even believe you would do such a thing" I spat at Alice even though I didn't hear anything

"I don't even know you anymore Alice" Jasper said and he walked back to our family

"you know what? I don't even need further explanation and I want to start Jasper's training, let's go" I said and I walked off with my family flanking me once we were outside the doors everyone asked the same question

"do you know what's she was going on about?" we all asked, everyone laughed and we all went to the training room and everyone except Jasper and I sat own in the sides, I walked to the center of the room and looked at Jasper

"alright we're going to see how yell you do against powers, Im going to choose something random and your going to try and figure out how to block it" I said, he looked at me as if I were crazy

"how am I going to do that?!" he said, the rest of my family snickered and I glared at them

"don't worry you'll figure it out" I smiled at him

"but…isn't that impossible?" he asked, well, he's almost right

"trust me, if Felix can figure it out then so can you" I raised an eyebrow at him, he relaxed now at the thought of air head Felix passed, no need to say how long it took him though…….

"alright, let's go" he said getting ready, I picked an easy one, telekinesis, I quickly raised my hand and flicked him across the room

_DAMN! I WASN'T READY! Alright focus Jasper_ he said in his head, he glared at me and got up from the wall, I suddenly had an idea, I turned around and winked at Demetri, he knew what I was about to do, I did it to him in my training and I worked pretty damn well, he laughed and nodded, I beamed at spun back around to Jasper, I sent waves of lust to come crashing his way and I knew it was working

_Man, I never noticed how hot Bella can be _ he said in his head, I had to hold back a smirk that would give me away

"Jasper?" I called at him waiting for his attack

_I love how she calls my name especially if I could get her screaming it instead….._ he said in his head, I stopped sending him waves of lust and he finally came back to himself

"well?" I said putting my hands on my hips

_ARGH DAMN IT JASPER! She beat you at your own game! Alright focus….. _ he said, oh HELL NO! I am NOT having that! I lifted him up into the air and smashed him into the ceiling and let him fall

_DAMN! JASPER! FOCUS! _He scolded himself, he landed in a crouching position and he immediately sprang for me, I quickly flung him across the room again but this time a little harder

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID AIR HEAD COULD FIGURE IT OUT!" he yelled at me

"he could" I laughed, he stared at me in disbelief

_No way _ he said in his head, I pressed him hard against the wall

"way" I smirked and I threw him with a little too much force all the way across the room

"whoops" I shrugged and I waited for him to get up, this time I let him come at me and I quickly turned transparent, he was starting to get frustrated now

"I thought you said one power!" he said and he tried to punch me, I grabbed his fist and twisted it

"I said _powers_ CLEAN YOUR EARS OUT!" I said and I threw him by his knuckle into the wall again but this time he used his feet to rebound against the wall, I turned to the others

"it's a start" I shrugged and they all nodded, I heard him running rapidly towards me, I turned quickly and I saw his foot fly for my face, I grabbed it quickly and twisted it so he fell over but before he hit the ground he swung his other foot around to hit the back of my knees to make them buckle and I fell to the ground as well

"nice" I said when we both hit the ground, I quickly got up and made him slide across the floor to the back wall

_OW! Ok, I never knew vampires could get a floor burn _ he winced in his head, I lifted him off the floor

"how about wind burn?' I asked him and then I started spinning him at such a rapid speed that I don't even think a human could survive it! Finally I let him go and he went spiraling to the ground, I waited for him to get up but he didn't, I felt the other's panic

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Felix yelled, I turned to Felix

"no you idiot, it's called dizziness" I said, I could feel Jasper was getting really dizzy so I stopped focusing on his feelings, he finally started twitching and he groaned

"have I told you, dizziness is one of my biggest weak spots?" he said trying to hold up his head but failing miserably

"sorry" I shrugged

"alright just to make it easier I wont us any powers unless necessary" I sighed, that time he actually make an effort to get up! After a while he finally staggered to his feet and started running at me still tipsy, suddenly Jane was knocked out and I stared at Jasper in disbelief, even dizziness effected his aim?! But he was all faking it, he stood upright and smirked at me

"I was lying, dizziness has never effected me" he smirked, I smirked back at him

"no….but I know what does" I said and I instantly hit him with a string wave of lust, a little too much actually, he and quickly grabbed me and he hungrily kissed me, I stopped sending lust to him and he immediately backed away

_I didn't….OH MY GOD I DID! SHIT! DEMETRI'S GOING TO KILL ME! _ He squeaked in his head, I laughed and he looked at me confused

"no he's not, in fact, he did way worse anyway" I said pretending to glare at Demetri, he smiled sheepishly at me

"but I…." Jasper trailed off, I turned back to look at him

"trust me, do you want a demonstration?" I smirked, his eyes went wide

"NO! NO NO NO NO" the rest of my family screamed, I laughed

"didn't think so" I said sweetly and I threw him, well tried to against the wall, he didn't move an inch, so he figured it out

"nice" I said again and he smirked at me, I turned invisible and ran behind him, he looked around and suddenly his fist smashed me straight in the stomach, I skidded back a few meters and I turned visible again

"ow, ok that actually hurt" I said clutching my stomach, he came running at me again and I quickly stood straight, he tried to kick me in the face but I quickly grabbed his foot, I tried to punch him but he quickly blocked me as well, we kept trying to throw kicks and punches at each other for a while until I finally punched his stomach in and he tumbled back wards, I smirked at him

"good, but not good enough" I said and I came running at him, just as I was about to land the final kick he grabbed my leg and threw me across the room, I handed straight into the wall, I sat down and laughed

"aright, good, that's enough for today" I said getting up, the rest of my family stood up and Demetri put his arm around my waist and we all walked out, we were all talking and laughing when suddenly we all stopped short in front of two raging vampires


	15. Chapter 14 Fight

Chapter 14; Fight

_we were all talking and laughing when suddenly we all stopped short in front of two raging vampires_

**BPOV**

"what?" I hissed rudely at Emmett and Rosalie, they flinched back, whoops…..I closed my eyes and took a deep breath

"sorry, I thought you were Edward and Alice" I sighed and looked back up at them nicely as I could manage, they stared back at me fearfully

"u-uh c-could we talk to you?" Rosalie stuttered, I sighed again and nodded, we walked to the library and sat down at the very back, I saw Jasper looked uncomfortable and I had a pretty good idea why

_Sorry Jasper _I said to him in my head, he smiled sadly and nodded, I turned back to Emmett and Rosalie who still looked fearful, we sat there for a while waiting for someone to speak

"Bella?" Emmett asked finally breaking the silence, I had to stifle a growl, I really hated it when someone called me Bella but I let it slide

"her name is Maria" Jane snapped, I glared at her

"Jane!" I snapped at her, she looked at me like a sulky child I glared harder at her and she sighed

"sorry" she mumbled softly and she crossed her arms with a huff, I rolled my eyes

"it's fine Emmett" I reassured him, he nodded

"Bella, Maria, why did you pretend to die?" he asked me confused, I laughed lightly

"sorry about that, but I wasn't really trying to scare you, only Eddie, and you should know why" I rolled my eyes, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper looked at me confused

"actually….we didn't hear the full story" Jasper said looking at me confused, I looked at him amazed

"he didn't tell you?" I asked him, he shook his head and I let out a breath

"son of a homo" I hissed under my breath, my family laughed lightly and so did Emmett and Rosalie

"well, he said we should take a walk so I agreed but I knew something was wrong, he told me that I _was_ the most important thing in his life and I picked up on that, I was human, not stupid, anyway, I asked his if he didn't love me and this is exactly what he said" I cleared my throat and looked at them with the same expression as he had on that day, they flinched back from me, I could feel their fear and hurt

"I'm sorry, Bella, I cant pretend to be human anymore! Because you and I both know that I'm not, so that's why I met Arielle" I mimicked him perfectly, I looked at Emmett and Rosalie, hurt, concern, sadness, worry and most of all anger, anger mostly coming from Emmett but my family's anger easily tipped the balance.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! I SWEAR IF I SEE HIM-" Emmett growled but Rosalie quickly stopped him by pulling on his ear

"I am so sorry Bella, I cant even begin to imagine what pain he has caused you" she said slowly shaking her head

"actually…I wasn't really in pain" I shrugged, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper looked at me like I had grown antenna and an extra eye

"SHE'S MADE OF STONE!" Emmett boomed, Rosalie pulled harder on Emmett's ear

"I was actually pretty furious instead, Im surprised you didn't feel my anger from where ever you were Jasper" I said turning to him, his face had a realizing expression

"so that's what that bitter taste was!" he said, I looked at him surprised

"I was kidding" I said in an obvious tone

"no seriously, you know we were still in Forks right Bella? As soon as Edward came through the door I suddenly felt a bitter taste explode from behind him" he said, I stared at him in shock

"are you serious?" I asked dumbfounded, Emmett and Rosalie groaned

"YES! GOD HE WOULDN'T STOP COMPLANING AND COMPLAINING FOR _DAYS_!" Emmett boomed, Rosalie pulled so hard I swear Emmett's ear would come off in a second

"ow! OW OW OW!" Emmett screamed, Rosalie shook Emmett's ear slowly and he continued to whimper

"are you going to shut up?" she asked in a sweet tone, Emmett nodded but winced at the same time

"good" she said in the same tone and released his ear, he held his ear and scooted a slight touch away from Rosalie. We continued talking until we heard five pairs of footsteps coming our way, we all turned to see the rest of the Cullen's walking our way

"Emmett, Rose, come on were leaving" Carlisle said looking, no glaring directly at them, they both looked at them in shock

"no!" they both said and they furiously glared back at their family

"EMMETT. ROSALIE. GET. YOUR. BAGS. NOW" Arielle hissed taking a step forward, Rosalie growled and stood up towering over her

"and in what position are you to tell me what to do you lying, selfish whore!" she growled at Arielle, I felt Arielle's fear but she stepped her game up

"Whore? IM LOOKING AT ONE RIGHT NOW!" she growled through her tightly clenched teeth, Rosalie growled even louder and Emmett stood up and walked straight into Arielle forcing her backwards

"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER! CALL HER A WHORE! THERE IS ONLY TWO IN THIS FAMILY AND I AM ABOUT TO KILL ONE!" Emmett growled towering over Arielle, Edward grabbed Emmett from behind while Emmett struggled

"two Emmett?" Edward asked as calmly as he could

"yeah you heard me two! Your so called girlfriend here and ALICE!" he spat, Edward punched Emmett straight in the gut

"DON'T CALL ALICE A WHORE!" Edward growled, my family watched this fight eagerly and prayed that Emmett would win, they were growling non stop and I had an idea, I stood up and whistled with two fingers, they all froze and covered their ears

"HEY! You want a fight, so be it but no way in hell are you wrecking my library, come with me" I said to all of them and my family and the Cullen's all followed me out still fuming, I led them to the training room and sat down on the sides with my family, the Cullen's all stood in the center looking at me

"alright who ever wins can do what ever they want and can control the family" I said simply, they still al stood staring at me, I rolled my eyes

"what are you waiting for? A fucking invitation? Get fighting already!" I said, Rosalie and Arielle started charging at each other and so did Emmett and Edward, the rest of the family quickly backed away frightened

"Carlisle, this isn't the right way to deal with this, stop them!" Esme whispered to her husband

"let them sort this out themselves, there mature enough and they'll figure it out soon enough"

"but what if they end up killing each other?!"

"they wont, I wont let them" he said, Esme nodded her head

_But I will_ I heard Felix in his head, so I wasn't the only one, I looked at him and nodded

"Jane, go get the popcorn, this is going to be a good fight!" Felix said clapping happily, we all looked at him questionably, Heidi put her face in her hands

"you idiot, we don't eat remember?" Alec said, Felix looked at him

"yes but _you_ don't have to, I want to see what it tastes like" he said beaming, Alec smacked his forehead

"dear Jesus, why?" Alec mumbled

"Felix, I'm pretty sure it wont taste all that good" I said scrunching up my face, Felix rolled his eyes and folded his arms

"fine" he sulked, we all rolled our eyes and watched the fight. After a lot of snarling, growling and crashing Rosalie ended up wiping Arielle's ass all over the floor and Emmett sat on a very deformed Edward, I grinned and got up

"well, Rosalie, Emmett you won so you get control, what'd you wanna go?" I asked looking at them

"stay" they both said, I nodded

"of course, well now that this is over, Im going shopping" I sighed, I didn't really like shopping but I hadn't bought anything in the past month! Everyone followed me out until we heard a voice

"uh someone help?" a pretzel Edward asked, we all looked at him for one second

"nope" my whole family said and everyone else followed except for Alice who helped them.

**HAII! Sorry I know I haven't updated in a while I have been really busy with my other story and homework, I hate school. **

**I'll get as much done on the weekend kay?**

**BYEE!**

**X0x0x0 BB**


	16. Chapter 15 Sister

Chapter 15; Sister

**Hey I'm sorry I haven't updated in practically forever but I was struggling a little with this chapter but I finally got it to work, hope you like it!**

**BPOV**

I took Heidi's car who also begged to tag along on my shopping trip, we drove to the mall that was only 30 minutes away from the castle, we parked in the underground parking lot just incase the sun decided to make an appearance, we quickly walked into the huge shopping center to find all of the boys waiting to drool over us

_E 'caldo!_

_entrambi sono così calda!_

_Ho avuto la bruna!_

_Biondo è mio!_

I heard all of the usual gross thoughts from the boys and the jealous thoughts of the girls, Heidi and I went through almost all of the clothes shops and bought a million dresses, skirts, tops, shoes, bags and jewelry. There was one dress that I absolutely loved, it was a grey and white striped silk tiered dress from Marc by Marc Jacobs and I almost immediately found the shoes to match, they were gray ankle boots with tied up detailing on the side, I had also found a clutch to match, it was almost the color of my dress and it had a bow on the front, I was absolutely in love with this outfit. I quickly walked over to the free checkout

"Che viene a 19.000 dollari grazie" she lady said, I quickly got out my credit card and punched in my pin, she wrapped the outfit in a box for me and we quickly made our way to the car, I had a felling I would need this outfit soon, but I wasn't sure why. We quickly got to the castle and started carrying the millions of bags up to our rooms

"Jesus, did you buy every single store?" Alec said wide eyed at how full the boot was

"yep" I said carrying another load of bags into Demetri and my room, I was about to get another load when I saw Felix and Demetri climbing the said with bags on their bags

"JESUS! EVEN FOR A VAMPIRE THIS IS HEAVY!" Felix boomed laboriously, I laughed and leaned on the doorframe

"hey, that's only a quarter of what we bought" I said, they froze

"what?" Felix said incredulously

"we're having stuff delivered since we couldn't fit everything and were going back for our other stuff too" I smiled, their jaws dropped

"delivered? As in a human coming here?" Felix said wide eyed, I rolled my eyes

"no Felix, were not that stupid, were having it delivered to a nearby house then we'll take everything here" I said, he sighed in relief

"MAZZ! COME ON! WE HAVE TWO TRIPS TO MAKE!" Heidi screamed from her car, the boys stopped again

"two?" they both said, I laughed and nodded, I ran back down the stairs and climbed into the passenger seat of Heidi's car

"how are the boys holding?" she asked as she sped towards town

"they'll survive" I said and we both laughed, we got to the shopping center again and ran at a human pace back and fourth from the car to the shops collecting our bags, we sped off towards the castle again, un loaded and we were off again. We managed to get all of our shopping and we carried all of the deliveries to the castle, I saw Alec trying to peek at what was inside my box that held my perfect outfit, I quickly dropped everything and ran over to Alec and whacked him over the back

"WHAT?!" he yelled

"no peeking" I warned him slowly and I swiftly grabbed the box and ran into my closet to put the box on the highest shelf that a vampire actually had trouble reaching but of course, thanks to my wonderful telekinesis I could reach it easy

"what's in the box?" I head Demetri's voice from behind me, I walked up to him and hugged him around the waist

"nothing" I sang and I skipped down the stairs to collect the last batch of bags. I had finally finished unpacking and hanging everything up I saw Rosalie waiting for me at my door, I saw her looking a little unsure

"Bell- Maria?" she corrected quickly, I laughed once

"Bella is fine" I reassured her, she nodded

"can I come in?" she asked quietly, I nodded my head and sat down on my bed, she sat down next to me hesitantly

"Bella, as you know, everything is really messed up and…I really don't know what to do" she hung her head

"I- everything is just….. I'm going through a really difficult time, I have lost my sister and my brother, Alice is just…. A pig. Edward…..I swear as soon as I see him……" she said getting angry

"you lost your sister?" I asked quietly, she looked up

"Bella, my sister, _you're _my sister, I know I haven't been so nice to you but I have always thought of my as my sister, and I am so sorry for everything…." She said hanging her head again, I put my hand on her shoulder

"it's ok, and….Im sorry for scaring you" I said quickly, I had to hide my smile, I knew this wasn't the time but Rosalie's face when she thought I was a ghost…priceless, she looked up at me and smiled

"it's alright" she laughed, I laughed along with her and finally it died down

"so we're alright?" she asked, I nodded, she pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back

"thank you so much Bella, for giving me a chance" she smiled at me, suddenly Emmett came busting through the door

"AWWW MY GIRLS ARE GETTING ALONG!" he boomed scooping us into a big bear hug

**NAWWWWW! Im so sorry that this Chappie is lyk SUPER short but I just had to get this out there**

**Till next time!**

**X0x0x0x0 BB**


	17. Very Important, Please Read

**PLEASE DON'T SKIP!!!**

To all of my readers,

I am so sorry if you thought this would be another chapter but unfortunately it's not. As some of you may know there had been disastrous floods in the Philippines and many people have lost their homes, belongings and some even their lives, this may sound like a speech to you but don't worry it's not.

Anyway, half of my family was one family of the many unfortunate to suffer consequences from this flood, most of my family live in the Philippines as we are obviously all Filipino. I have stopped writing for a while to help and support my family that is struggling and suffering. The half that live in Australia -including me- is doing all we can to help them but everyday is a harder struggle. And just to make things worse there is a typhoon predicted to hit right directly where my family is now struggling to stay alive.

So I am going to have to stop writing for a while and I am so sorry again but this is a really difficult time and I need to help my family, so I am so sorry and-hopefully- maybe this will be over with and I may be able to continue writing again but I highly doubt that another chapter will be posted in the near future.

I wish also for any other families that have been effected by the floods, earthquakes or tsunami's that you will be safe and will make it through.

So Sorry once again and for the last time for a long time

X0x0x0 BB


	18. Don't murder me

Yo, it's been a while :) A VERY VERY LONG WHILE BUT ANYWAY

Bad news guys, sorry, I'm not continuing this story.

No, this isn't a joke.

I'm staring fresh. Soon I hope.

So, I thought I wouldn't beat the bush dead, going round and round with apologies, but I am truly sorry really, but hey, think that I'm giving you an opportunity to work out what would happen yourselves! Yaaay!

Ugh, seriously, I've looked back on what I called a story and thought 'I really wrote this crap?' You have to admit, this 'story' and poorly written and it was going nowhere, really.

I will be starting ONE new story, ONE. So that I can get it under control and finish the thing before I go and write any more stories and lose control once again.

So yeah, I'll be deleting this crap soon, don't hate me, be patient. A NEW STORY WILL COME, I PROMISE YOU GUYS.

Okay that's it, bye :)

xx- Bianca


End file.
